Es el compromiso el que nos mueve
by ozora no hime
Summary: El día que se acordó su matrimonio, Shinobu conoció al hombre de su vida, aunque en ese momento no lo sabía.
1. Sé que lo entiendes

¡Hola! Yo de nuevo por aquí~ esta vez no traigo un one-shot y eso me tiene bastante nerviosa jaja así que quiero comentar un poco de nació esto: Estaba yo un día en mi trabajo sin ganas de hacer nada, cuando se me vino la genial idea de poner música en aleatorio... resulta que cuando me di cuenta estaba cantando una canción e imaginando GiyuShino con ella, me hypee, puse otra con temática parecida (según yo) y me hypee más, fin(?)

Como quería escribir basándome en las letras de las canciones (ya tengo dos más y una tentativa agregadas a la playlist) y lo que se me venía a la mente eran escenas sueltas que podían ordenarse para tener cierta continuidad (es decir, iba a ser algo parecido a mi fic _Palabras_), esto solo iba a ser un drabble introductorio, pero cuando empecé a escribir todo se salió de control XDu y aquí estoy, subiendo cuatro capítulos de una vez que deberían bastar para hacer la introducción, pero nop, para mi no se siente que la haya terminado porque aún no he escrito nada basandome en las canciones :'v solo usé las letras para los títulos del fic y los capítulos :'v y bueno, no se si esto sea muy absurdo porque, pues yo solo quería darle un contexto a lo que realmente quiero escribir, así que básicamente, hasta que anuncie que un capítulo está inspirado en alguna de las canciones, en realidad todo es una pobre excusa para llegar a ello :'v

Hablando del título, ya comenté que subir esto me tiene bastante nerviosa ¿verdad? Pues mi inseguridad es tanta, que, después de que Kmi nyan tuviera la bondad de aceptar revisarlo (sip, este fic tiene su sello de aprobación, envidienme :'D ok ya XD) se lo envié con el título de "Porquería 1" (bueno, también fue porque soy malísima nombrando XDu) y ella fue tan amable de devolvermelo con el título "Que no es porquería", el mejor halago que pudo hacerle a esta cosa :') en serio, creo que no te lo agradecí lo suficiente, porque sin tus comentarios probablemente seguiría dandole vueltas incluso a la idea de subirlo :'v (por cierto, Kmi nyan quien me sugirió usar las letras para los títulos, agradezcanle a ella no tener más títulos largos o raros o simplones XD)

Sin más que agregar, excepto que Kimetsu no yaiba y sus personajes le pertenecen a la genial pero malvada Gotouge-sensei, y que esto está ubicado en la época moderna, dejo aquí la porq- el fic XD

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**_Sé que lo entiendes_**

Shinobu pensó que había escuchado mal, o que, por alguna extraña razón, sus tíos le estaban jugando una broma pesada, pero si no se trataba de una… apretó el puño y algunas venas empezaron a resaltar en su frente.

– ¿Podrían por favor repetírmelo? – pidió con ira apenas contenida en su voz. Sus tíos intercambiaron una mirada, sabían que no sería fácil convencerla.

– Queremos concertar un matrimonio para ti con el hijo de un importante proveedor – repitió despacio su tío.

– ¿¡Están de broma verdad!? ¿¡Un matrimonio arreglado con el hijo de un proveedor!? ¿¡Están locos!? ¿¡Quien hace eso en estos tiempos!? – explotó. Su tío soltó un largo suspiro antes de dirigirle una mirada dura.

– Shinobu, por favor, esto es por el bien de la compañía, el de tus hermanas y el tuyo, es la condición que pusieron para cerrar el trato que estamos negociando…

– ¡No me interesa! – renegó Shinobu, aún a sabiendas de que sonaba como una niña haciendo un berrinche.

– ¡Shinobu! ¡Compórtate y escucha! – su tía la regañó como si tratara de controlar a una pequeña de cinco años – Si no conseguimos este trato, tú y tus hermanas terminarán a la calle.

– Tía… ¿estas amenazando con echarnos si no acato una orden tan intransigente… tan… tan estúpida? Te recuerdo que la compañía fue fundada por mis padres.

– Y yo te recuerdo que después de su muerte, tanto la compañía como ustedes están en nuestra custodia – su tío le recordó un hecho tan doloroso sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, luego trató de relajar su semblante y añadió – sabes que los negocios no están muy bien… - Shinobu abrió la boca para alegar, pero su tío le hizo una señal para detenerla – Es cierto que Kanae ya es mayor de edad y tú también lo serás pronto, podrían trabajar e independizarse, pero piensa ¿Qué pasará con Kanao si no podemos concretar su adopción? ¿Qué pasará con la educación de Kanae y la tuya? ¿Estas dispuesta a tirar por la borda los sueños de las tres porque no te agrada un muchacho? Piénsalo, si accedes, tendrás una fortuna asegurada y las tres estarán a salvo aún si la compañía fracasa.

Shinobu temblaba de rabia y se moría por replicar algo, pero en cuanto mencionaron a sus hermanas se mordió la lengua, sabiendo que no debía pensar solo en sí misma, además sabía lo suficiente como para comprender lo importante que era el trato para la supervivencia de la compañía, de ella no solo dependían sus vidas o las de sus tíos, también la de muchas personas más. Pero…

– Déjala – suspiró su tía con resignación – te dije que Kanae sería más comprensiva y más agradecida…

– ¡NO! – gritó Shinobu con desesperación – no obliguen a nee-san a casarse… por favor – la mirada de sus tíos se suavizó ante su tono de súplica.

– Escucha, Shinobu – su tío habló con un tono más dulcificado – te preguntamos a ti primero porque sabemos que eres fuerte, puedes resistir esto mejor que Kanae, al menos hazlo hasta que la compañía ya no lo necesite tan desesperadamente.

– Así es, en esta época no son raros los divorcios – su tía decidió abordar la situación con un tono práctico – solo tienes que ser agradable con él unos dos o tres años, y estoy segura de que en ese lapso de tiempo tampoco tendrás que verlo mucho.

– Incluso, si encontramos otra solución antes, tal vez no debas llegar a casarte – trató de animarla su tío.

Shinobu observó atentamente sus rostros. Vio en ellos un deje de la desesperación que intentaban ocultar, y comprendió queya habían analizado el asunto desde todos los ángulos posibles, sin encontrar otra salida a la precaria situación que atravesaban en el trabajo.

Pensó en Kanae, tan amable y comprensiva que no dudaría un segundo en tomar su lugar si le preguntaran, se sacrificaría sin pensarlo dos veces aun cuando le había contado que estaba viendo a un chico recientemente. Y ella no era el tipo de persona capaz de tomarse un vinculo como el matrimonio a la ligera, sin importar como fuera el tipo o si la hacía demasiado infeliz, ella no lo dejaría una vez concretado todo.

También pensó en Kanao, más joven que ambas. Una niña que rescataron de su conflictivo hogar y cuya custodia estaban a punto de conseguir después de años batallando. Si la perdían, su destino era el más incierto, pues aún suponiendo que terminara en una _buena_ casa de acogida, Shinobu dudaba que alguien tuviera la paciencia para tratar con su timidez y su indecisión extremas (a ella misma le costaba muchas veces). Y no quería ni pensar lo que le sucedería si al final iba a parar a un mal lugar.

Con un suspiro, comprendió porqué sus tíos habían decidido proponerle el plan a ella. Su sueño de convertirse en farmacéutica era importante, pero no más que la felicidad de Kanae, ella los odiaría a todos de por vida si de repente descubría que su hermana debía someterse a semejante trato. Luego estaba la tarea de proteger a Kanao, aunque la sacara de quicio a veces, en su corazón ella ya era su hermanita y no iba a abandonarla o permitiría que su vida volviera a tornarse oscura si podía hacer algo para evitarlo. Fuera de esas tres cosas, Shinobu no tenía muchas más motivaciones en la vida, o un alguien especial por el que un matrimonio arreglado supusiera un verdadero sacrificio. Además, era lista, tenía fortaleza mental y una lengua de temer si necesitaba defenderse. Y, por último, carecía de la visión romántica de su hermana mayor.

Habiendo tomado una decisión, miró a su tío a los ojos. Deseó tener otra solución que ofrecer, una en la que solo tuvieran que trabajar duro, pero no la tenía, por ahora tendría que ganar tiempo.

– Está bien – exhaló en un suspiro resignado – lo haré – sus tíos fueron incapaces de ocultar el alivio que los embargó.

– Arreglaré la entrevista.

– Pero encontraré una solución antes de que se concrete el matrimonio – agregó Shinobu con decisión. Su tío le sostuvo la mirada.

– Nosotros también lo intentaremos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Según yo, escribir esto iba a ser rapidísimo y en dos o tres lineas más iba a poder escribir lo que quería, pero no :'v


	2. No todo son arcoiris y mariposas

Sigo con mi pobre excusa :'v

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**No todo son arcoiris y mariposas**_

Había llegado el día, Shinobu "conocería" a su _futuro esposo. _En realidad, ya había escuchado algunos rumores acerca de él, gracias al poco trato que había tenido con algunos trabajadores de su compañía y a algunos comentarios aleatorios de Kanae.

_Kanae._

Shinobu tragó con dificultad de solo pensar en lo difícil que sería engañar por completo a su hermana, la conocía como la palma de su mano. Por si fuera poco, engañar a la aguda visión de Kanao tampoco sería fácil. Así que no solo debía hacer que ese pelele la aceptara, sino que también debía convencerlo para que le ayudara en la farsa que se proponía representar.

Estaba nerviosa y esa importante gente de negocios se estaba tomando su tiempo para llegar, Shinobu sentía que era una demostración de la gran caridad que hacían al concederles un segundo de su tiempo. La única pregunta que podía hacerse para distraerse de los nervios, el enojo y la frustración era: _¿Qué tan perdedor debes ser para que tus padres crean que comprándote una esposa aseguran en algo tu vida? _El tipo al parecer era lo bastante problemático para necesitar una vigilancia constante y esa era la única razón por la que esos importantes señores decidieron hacer semejante trato con una compañía en declive como la de su familia.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, la puerta finalmente se abrió, y Shinobu apenas pudo contener un respingo. Su tía le dio un discreto pellizco para recordarle que debía bajar la cabeza cuando los _honorables señores_ entraron a la habitación seguidos de su hijo y varios guardaespaldas. Debían mostrarse sumisos y aceptar cualquier cosa que les dijeran.

_Que frustrante._

– ¡Oh! ¡Madre, diles que levanten la cabeza! Quiero ver a mi linda prometida~ ¿Cómo dijeron que se llamaba? – la voz masculina que resonó primero en la estancia era claramente mayor que Shinobu, y, sin embargo, ella pensó que su tono era tan juguetón e infantil como el de un niño pequeño.

– ¡Douma! Cállate un momento, primero son los saludos y luego las negociaciones – el regaño provino del padre, aunque no fue tan firme como a Shinobu le habría gustado.

– ¡Pero no hay nada que negociar! Si no me gusta ella, me iré, y si me voy no hay trato ¿no? Básicamente, lo más importante aquí es que yo dé el visto bueno.

El padre de Douma empezó a reñirle mientras sus "invitados" mantenían la cabeza baja, la madre aparentemente se limitaba a observar la estancia. Shinobu apretaba los puños ocultos bajo las mangas de su kimono. Su futuro esposo era completamente consciente del trato, al igual que ella. Si lo pensaba, era lo justo, nadie poseía ventajas sobre nadie… o así se supone que debería ser, en realidad era evidente que, más que nada, él estaba consciente del peso de su dinero en esa "negociación".

Repentinamente, Douma tomó su mentón y la hizo levantar el rostro. Por un momento le impresionaron los ojos color arcoíris del hombre, había algo en ellos además de la coloración que le pareció extraño… hasta que la repasaron con una mirada lasciva.

– Bueno, su cara es bastante linda, y no tengo problema con que sea más joven – asintió – igualmente me parece que ya está bien desarrollada, aunque se vea pequeña – esbozó una sonrisa acorde a su mirada al repasar la suave curvatura que formaban sus pechos cubiertos por la pesada tela del kimono.

Shinobu no pudo más que centrarse en dominar sus ganas de borrarle esa sonrisa de un golpe, luego pensó en Kanae siendo sometida a ese mismo escrutinio, y la extraña mezcla de rabia y alivio que sintió le dio la fuerza suficiente para esbozar una sonrisa serena y dulcificar su tono de voz. Empezaba su representación de la perfecta doncella.

– Me halaga muchísimo que Douma-sama pueda encontrar atractivo en alguien como yo – consiguió decir, aunque sentía la bilis subir por su garganta con cada palabra. Douma soltó su mentón al tiempo que ensanchaba su sonrisa.

– ¡Tienes una voz muy bonita también! Eh…

– Shinobu, Shinobu Kochou.

– Ah sí, Shinobu-chan – Douma rio mientras extendía una mano para acariciarle la garganta, mostró una sonrisa torcida – como te decía, tienes una voz muy bonita, seguro suena aún mejor cuando estés g-

– ¡Douma! – otra reprimenda, esta vez de la madre, Shinobu la agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón.

No recordaría gran cosa del resto de la reunión. Los padres de Douma les preguntaron a sus tíos en detalle sobre la compañía y sobre Shinobu. Ella trataba de prestarles atención, pero el rubio no dejaba de hacerle preguntas, presumir con aparente aburrimiento sus últimas y costosas adquisiciones y _tocarla._ Fuera el rostro, el cabello, las muñecas, el cuello, al parecer Douma no era capaz de mantener las manos quietas. En más de una ocasión, sus padres le llamaron la atención. Shinobu estaba casi segura que de no ser por ellos, habría tenido el descaro de manosearla ahí mismo sin importar quien estuviera presente. Gracias a eso, limitarse a responder las preguntas y soltar risitas tontas se tornaba cada vez más difícil. Finalmente, su _prometido_ recibió un mensaje en su teléfono.

– Ah, debo irme – dijo levantándose de repente.

– ¡Douma! Es grosero irte cuando tu padre aún está hablando – lo regañó su madre.

– Está bien, mi mariposita me perdonará ¿verdad? – Shinobu parpadeó, le tomó un momento procesar que se había referido a ella con un "mi" y que probablemente ya había olvidado su nombre. Pensó que sería el último esfuerzo que tendría que hacer por sonreírle ese día.

– Si, estoy consciente de que Douma-sama es un hombre muy ocupado.

– ¿Lo ves, madre? – sonrió triunfal, aunque claramente a su progenitora no le agradaba el comportamiento de ninguno de los dos – ¡ah, sí! Lo olvidaba, traje un regalo para ti – dijo agachándose para volver a acariciarle el rostro – y creo que lo elegí muy bien, eres tan linda que me da miedo que alguien pueda intentar robarte – rio – ¡Entra, nuevo!

Shinobu vio entrar por la puerta a un guardaespaldas más. Antes de tener tiempo para preguntarse de qué podría tratarse el regalo si el hombre no llevaba nada en las manos, se vio atrapada por el azul profundo de sus ojos. Mas tarde pensaría que era extraño como la habían impresionado aún más que los extraños arcoíris de Douma, y concluiría que, quizá el hecho de que no cambiara su expresión o su mirada en ningún momento había evitado que rompiera el hechizo y simplemente siguió atrapada en él.

– Él es… bueno, ya te dirá su nombre, pero será tu guardaespaldas a partir de ahora – anunció alegremente Douma. Shinobu parpadeó tratando de espabilar, quizá había escuchado mal.

– ¿Disculpe? – sus tíos también habían interrumpido sus conversaciones para ver sorprendidos a Douma y al "regalo" alternativamente.

– ¡Si! – rio alegremente mientras volvía a levantarse – es que pensé "si la chica que me están ofreciendo es realmente linda, debería enviar a alguien que evite que me la roben o algo", porque últimamente hay cada loco pervertido – rio – así que lo contraté – Douma interpretó mal el gesto de sorpresa que Shinobu no pudo esconder – no te preocupes, mi padre correrá con sus gastos, incluyendo la estadía y alimentación, creo que será una gran ayuda para tu casa ¡ahora tendrán un refrigerador lleno siempre! ¿no es genial?

El teléfono volvió a sonar y Douma salió sin despedirse, seguido de la mitad de los guardaespaldas que habían entrado a la habitación. Shinobu estaba atónita, no solo por el "regalo", sino también por la idea que su _futuro esposo_ tenía sobre la situación de su hogar y toda su forma de expresarse cuando se refería a alguien que trabajaba para él _¿Qué se creía?_

Estaba a punto de explotar. Sus nudillos estaban blancos debido a la fuerza con la que estaba apretando los puños, quería gritar y patalear, terminar con esa farsa de una vez. Estaba segura de que no soportaría a ese tipo.

Su línea de pensamiento fue interrumpida por una voz clara y serena, que resonó en su caótica mente como una sola gota cayendo y limpiando una superficie.

– Ya que el maestro Douma se fue, me presentaré yo mismo – el guardaespaldas estaba frente a ella, con la cabeza baja, pero su voz no expresaba sumisión, era firme – mi nombre es Giyuu Tomioka, a su servicio.

Shinobu apenas fue capaz de responder, le tomó un gran esfuerzo que su voz no sonara temblorosa y su tono fuera considerablemente educado.

– Shinobu Kochou, al parecer estaré a su cuidado a partir de ahora.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sip, esto también debía escribirse más rápido y ser cortito XDu ¿Alguien llegó a sorprenderse con la identidad del prometido? Siento que hice spoilers con los títulos y el summary XDu


	3. Por como entraste en mi vida

Y hablando de excusas, aquí la excusa de la excusa(?)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Por como entraste en mi vida**_

– ¡Tomioka-saaaan! ¿Podrías ayudarme con esto, por favor?

– ¡Nee-san! ¡No le pidas ayuda a Tomioka-san con tanta confianza, por favor!

Giyuu ni siquiera se molestó en repetir que no le importaba ayudar, simplemente fue al auto y empezó a descargar las compras de Kanae.

– Está bien ¿no? Tomioka-san necesita algo que hacer, ya que debe aburrirse contigo.

– ¿¡Ah!? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, nee-san?

Pese a su sorpresiva llegada una semana atrás, Giyuu ya parecía un integrante más de la casa. Seguía teniendo el rango de un trabajador, y como tal ayudaba en lo que le pidieran, siempre que no implicara alejarse demasiado de Shinobu, pero Kanae lo trataba de manera tan cariñosa que un par de veces tuvo que morderse la lengua para no llamarla "hermana", pues le recordaba mucho a la suya. Kanao era muy tímida y hablaba tan bajo que, más que escucharla, adivinaba lo que quería decirle, por suerte con una tasa de éxito incluso más alta que la de la mayor de las hermanas.

Los tíos visitaban la casa a diario, así no se quedaran mucho tiempo. Giyuu no estaba seguro si era un comportamiento normal en ellos o si se debía a su presencia, aunque cuando llegaban no hacían mucho esfuerzo por interactuar con él. Aun así, notaba que el señor Kochou en particular, parecía tener sentimientos encontrados por el hecho de que hubiera un hombre compartiendo el techo con sus sobrinas.

Sin embargo, en cuanto a las residentes, la única que no parecía aceptarlo del todo era, precisamente, el motivo de su presencia ahí. Shinobu se mostró muy cortés el tiempo que tardó en concluirse la entrevista el primer día, pero al comprender que, al ser asignado como su guardaespaldas, también deberían vivir en la misma casa y seguirla a todas partes, palideció tanto que creyó que caería desmayada. En cambio, se recompuso y salió de la habitación a sabiendas de que tendría que ir tras ella, en cuanto estuvieron solos lo jaló de la corbata para obligarlo a estar a la misma altura que ella para hablarle.

– _Tomioka-san ¿verdad? – Giyuu pudo notar que hacía un considerable esfuerzo para no gritarle con furia, sin embargo, al momento en que la chica pronunció su nombre, sintió algo extraño – creo que estas al tanto del hecho de que este matrimonio es arreglado ¿no? – Giyuu mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo y asintió – entonces, tú y yo tendremos que llevarnos bien a partir de ahora, para eso, tienes que colaborar conmigo – Giyuu parpadeó._

– _¿Qué clase de colaboración?_

– _Aún no lo sé – la respuesta estaba teñida de exasperación – pero si vivirás en mi casa significa que conocerás a mis hermanas, ellas no tienen la menor idea de este trato, y quiero que así se mantenga – una vez más jaló su corbata, haciéndole notar la mirada dura que le dirigía en ese momento – ¿entiendes? Debes ayudarme a que ellas no se enteren de que esto es arreglado, cualquier farsa que yo invente para que ellas crean que tengo una relación normal con tu maestro, tú la sigues ¿entiendes? ¿Lo harás? – Giyuu observó los ojos purpuras de la chica un momento, pensó que su situación no era nada fácil y de repente sintió una necesidad autentica y absurda de protegerla. En ese momento supuso que se debía aque, de algún modo le hizo pensar en lo terrible que sería si su hermana Tsutako pasara por lo mismo._

– _No tengo problema con eso – Asintió._

Pero, aunque ella misma había dicho que debían llevarse bien, lo trataba de manera extraña, como si no se decidiera a ser cortés o brusca con él. Claramente quería mantenerlo lejos de sus asuntos o de los de su familia, por lo que protestaba abiertamente cuando prestaba ayuda en algo. Y, si por casualidad lo encontraba a solas con Kanae, directamente se mostraba hostil.

Giyuu suponía que debía estar bajo una gran cantidad de estrés debido a todas las mentiras que debía decirles a sus hermanas respecto a Douma (por ahora, les había anunciado que le interesaba un chico, aclarando rápidamente que no se trataba de nadie que ellas conocieran debido a la sonrisa pícara que Kanae le dirigió a él), y al terror de ser expuesta. Así que todos los días meditaba para armarse de paciencia, aunque estaba relativamente acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato, y cada vez que estaba a punto de perder la compostura, pensaba en su hermana y recordaba a Sabito diciéndole que debía aguantar como un hombre. Además…

– Es que, Shinobu, eres tan linda y tan fuerte que, si no aturdes a los rufianes con una cosa, lo haces con la otra, así que Tomioka-san no debe tener mucho trabajo que hacer.

– Nee-san, por favor no digas cosas sin sentido – las mejillas de Shinobu se habían enrojecido e inflado en un mohín de lo más adorable ante el halago de su hermana, luego suspiró y bajó la mirada – si eso fuera cierto, Tomioka-san no tendría que estar aquí en primer lugar.

Por lo que sabía, los tíos habían llamado aparte a las hermanas de Shinobu para explicarles que había sufrido un asalto bastante desagradable la última vez que había llegado tarde a casa. Lo suficiente como para hacerla pedir y aceptar protección, pese a lo mucho que, claramente, la frustraba y avergonzaba. Aunque a nadie le parecía bien utilizar semejante excusa, en realidad era una idea brillante, pues no solo justificaba la presencia de un guardaespaldas en la casa, también cualquier comportamiento extraño que el estrés desencadenara en la chica y además evitaba que indagaran demasiado.

Sin mencionar el apoyo emocional que Shinobu podía recibir sin tener que explicarse demasiado.

– Ya, no te deprimas, Shinobu – Kanae le acarició la cabeza mientras la envolvía en un abrazo – piensa que a veces es lindo que te protejan.

– Tienes razón – Shinobu cerró los ojos y se dejó mimar por su hermana. Giyuu se quedó en la cocina para no entrometerse.

Si era honesto, tendría que admitir que en realidad le gustaba ver a Shinobu interactuar con sus hermanas. Mientras no tuviera que hacer alusión alguna a "el chico" o a "el incidente", era el momento en el que se veía más relajada y feliz, tanto que a él mismo a veces le daban ganas de sonreír. Además, le ayudaba a comprender por qué la chica estaba, básicamente _vendiéndose_ y la mirada que le había dirigido el primer día. Ella tenía algo que proteger y estaba totalmente determinada a hacerlo.

Giyuu suponía que esa era la razón por la que aún sentía ese genuino deseo de protegerla, de ayudarla en lo que fuera posible. Sin embargo, algo que aún no comprendía, era el sentimiento extraño que lo embargaba cada vez que esa chica pronunciaba su nombre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Según yo, aquí ya había introducido todo lo básico y ya podía seguir con lo que quería, pero no, me di cuenta de que me faltaba algo :'v


	4. Tenía algunos problemas consigo misma

Quisiera decir que aquí terminan las excusas, pero no :'v

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Tenía algunos problemas consigo misma**_

Shinobu despertó sintiéndose cansada. Su tía y su futura suegra le habían recomendado citarse con Douma de vez en cuando, para hacer que mantuviera el matrimonio en mente… es decir, para evitar que perdiera por completo el interés en ella. Le pareció una buena idea, así tendría material para el romance que le estaba inventando a sus hermanas.

Miró con desgana el calendario colgado en la pared y soltó un pesado suspiro. El día había llegado. Salió al pasillo, quería prepararse algo que le diera energías, pues le esperaba un largo y pesado día de sonrisas falsas.

Para su sorpresa, encontró a Giyuu en la cocina, nada más verla le sirvió una taza de café.

– Buenos días – murmuró simplemente, con cuidado de no despertar a las demás habitantes de la casa. Shinobu miró la taza con desconfianza un momento, luego decidió tomarla, si tenía suerte, le habría puesto alguna droga que le ayudara a soportar a su _prometido._

Giyuu pareció esbozar una ligera sonrisa antes de voltearse para hacerle un par de sándwiches. Shinobu parpadeó confundida, aún sin decir una palabra.

En realidad, aún no estaba segura de cómo debía tratarlo. Giyuu era silencioso pero voluntarioso, aunque a veces su mirada ausente daba la impresión de que tenía la cabeza en las nubes, ayudaba siempre que se le pedía.

No era extraño que tuviera una buena relación con Kanae, pues su hermana estaba predispuesta a ello (aunque Shinobu no podía evitar alarmarse cada vez que lo veía junto a ella, se autoconvencía de que se trataba de su usual instinto de protección hacia su hermana y se prometía a si misma que no se contendría en darle una paliza si se atrevía a dirigirle siquiera una mirada sucia), pero si le sorprendía que hubiera logrado entenderse tan bien con Kanao, quien recientemente le había confesado que el guardaespaldas le agradaba mucho, lo cual era todo un logro, dado lo poco que se atrevía a expresar su hermana pequeña.

Si lo pensaba hasta ahí, no había razones para sentir hostilidad hacia Giyuu Tomioka. Pero Shinobu no olvidaba que trabajaba para Douma, ese simple hecho hacía que le resultara imposible sentirse relajada con su presencia, sin mencionar que también podía delatarla con sus hermanas. Además, no se acostumbraba al hecho de tener cerca siempre a alguien que no conocía de nada y cuya presencia le había sido impuesta ¿Qué tal si era peligroso? ¿O alguna especie de pervertido? ¿Y si en realidad estaba ahí para vigilarla y darle algún tipo de reporte a Douma o a sus padres? ¿Y si hacía algo para sabotearla? Shinobu temía cometer algún tipo de error frente a él, que la reportara y el trato se rompiera, pero tampoco podía meterse de lleno en el papel de doncella porque sus hermanas sospecharían de su comportamiento. La cantidad de estrés que esa situación le estaba generando era indecible.

El sonido de un plato siendo posado cerca de ella sobre la mesa interrumpió su línea de pensamientos. Giyuu se sentó a cierta distancia, viendo hacia la nada.

– ¿Tú no comerás, Tomioka-san? – preguntó, medio curiosa, medio a la defensiva. Su guardaespaldas negó con la cabeza.

– Acababa de comer cuando la escuché levantarse – Shinobu sintió un escalofrío y aferró la taza que tenía en las manos. No creía ser capaz de acostumbrarse nunca a tener a alguien tan pendiente de sus movimientos.

– ¿Ah sí? Pero eso no explica que supieras que necesitaba café – inquirió.

– Por lo que he podido observar, usted toma café cuando quiere mantener su mente relajada, pero despierta… - Giyuu habló sin mirarla directamente ni modificar su expresión estoica, pero Shinobu logró percibir un ápice de duda al final de su frase.

– ¿Y?

– Y hoy usted verá al maestro Douma, así que supongo que está nerviosa – Shinobu soltó una risa sarcástica.

– ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Sabes la naturaleza de mi relación con él – estaba tratando de ser fuerte y aparentar que no le molestaba estar metida en esa situación, pero el tono de la respuesta de Giyuu encendió una extraña mezcla de ira y curiosidad en ella.

– Precisamente.

– Tomioka-san… - estaba a punto de empezar a gritarle, pero recordó la hora, el lugar y quienes estaban cerca, así que se terminó la taza de café de un trago para contener su lengua y ganar tiempo para tranquilizarse – dime, Tomioka-san, y mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo – el guardaespaldas obedeció, y por un momento Shinobu deseó retractarse, había olvidado lo mucho que la hipnotizaba su mirada. Tomó uno de los sándwiches para tener una excusa para apartar la mirada y romper el hechizo – ¿Qué piensas de mi trato con tu maestro? – preguntó bajando la voz.

– Mi opinión no tiene la menor importancia – fue la respuesta inmediata – lo que haga o deje de hacer el maestro Douma con usted o con quien sea, no es de mi incumbencia.

– Si, claro que no lo es, pero quiero saberlo – insistió esbozando una sonrisa venenosa – seguramente piensas que soy una descarada y una interesada ¿no? – Shinobu mordisqueó el sándwich con rencor desviando la mirada hacia la mesa.

– No conozco todos los detalles, pero hasta donde he observado, no creo que usted lo sea en el mal sentido – Tal respuesta tomo por sorpresa a Shinobu. Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y trató de encontrar alguna señal de mentira o burla en sus profundos ojos azules. Pero no lo encontró.

– ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? – consiguió preguntar – dime qué es lo que piensas – Tras una pausa, obtuvo una respuesta.

– Me parece que usted hace esto porque quiere proteger algo importante – Giyuu no modificó su tono plano mientras se levantaba para tomar la taza vacía de Shinobu – y creo que eso la hace una persona admirable – Shinobu creyó ver una ligera sonrisa aparecer en el rostro de su guardaespaldas justo después de sentir sus mejillas calentarse.

Avergonzada, fingió limpiarse algunas migas para cubrir su sonrojo, aunque para su suerte, Giyuu le dio la espalda al dirigirse al fregadero. Luego resopló.

– Seguramente lo dices para quedar bien conmigo, después de todo, parte de tu trabajo debe ser vigilarme ¿no? – preguntó a la defensiva, luego agregó de manera venenosa – además, si todo sale bien, eventualmente seré tu jefa.

Pero en lugar de responderle, Giyuu levantó la cabeza como si tratara de escuchar algo.

– Es mejor que dejemos esta charla y usted se prepare para su día, creo que Kanae-san acaba de levantarse.

Shinobu le dedicó la mirada más mortífera de su repertorio en cuanto mencionó a su hermana. Entendía que tuviera que estar al pendiente de ella, pero ¿era necesario que también acosara a Kanae de esa forma? Menos mal que ya estaba interesada en alguien de su universidad, porque la idea de que pudiera entablar una relación amorosa con ese espía enviado de su "flamante" prometido le revolvía el estómago.

* * *

– Por cierto, Kochou-sama, al parecer Douma-sama me concedió un tiempo libre.

Estaban camino a la escuela de Shinobu, el único momento en el que casi podía relajarse estando con él, pues no había ninguna hermana a la que tuviera que ocultarle nada cerca, ni tíos evadiendo ver el recordatorio de lo que habían orillado a hacer a su sobrina, o amigas o compañeros de clase extrañados por ver a ese hombre siguiéndola a todos lados. Además, tampoco tenía que mantenerse en guardia para no ver sus ojos por mucho tiempo, pues Giyuu siempre caminaba unos pasos detrás de ella.

La chica detuvo su andar para voltear y dirigirle una mirada interrogante.

– ¿Y qué periodo abarca ese tiempo libre?

– Al parecer solo debo permanecer con usted hasta su cita de hoy con Douma-sama, tendría que volver a su casa mañana temprano.

Shinobu no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua, por un momento había tenido la esperanza de librarse de la vigilancia de Giyuu al menos un par de días.

– ¿Este no es el tipo de cosas que deberías informar con tiempo? – preguntó a la defensiva.

– Acabo de recibir la información – Giyuu extendió la mano para mostrarle su teléfono. Al parecer había recibido un mensaje del propio Douma donde expresaba "¡Hola! Nuevo-san~, hoy solo debes entregarme a mi pequeña mariposa, quiero divertirme con ella, así que no te necesitaremos. Puedes tomar tiempo libre hasta mañana que volveré a ponerla bajo tu cuidado. Ella aún es estudiante ¿verdad? No dejes que llegue tarde a sus clases por tu culpa."

Un estremecimiento de disgusto sacudió el cuerpo de Shinobu, odiaba la forma en la que Douma se refería a ella. Aunque, a juzgar por lo que había oído, suponía que debía agradecer que aún recordara que tenía una prometida. Irritada, iba a apartar de un manotazo el teléfono, pero se contuvo a último minuto y simplemente bajó la mano de Giyuu. Notó que él se tensaba, así que levantó la vista, le sorprendió ver que luchaba para mantener su cara de póker ¿lo que trataba de esconder era una expresión de preocupación?

– ¿Qué pasa, Tomioka-san? ¿No deberías estar feliz por tener tiempo libre?

– … - Giyuu desvió la mirada, claramente no quería responder.

Shinobu suspiró exasperada y decidió que al menos necesitaba un par de respuestas, ya que no resistiría tanta tensión e incertidumbre. Así que, una vez más se acercó a Giyuu y jaló el cuello de su camisa para tenerlo a su altura.

– Tomioka-san ¿Sabes si Douma… sama está tramando algo? – Giyuu siguió sin dignarse a verla, pero negó con la cabeza. Shinobu frunció el ceño y volvió a tirar del cuello de su camisa – ¿Por qué no me ves a los ojos? – más silencio, cero contacto visual. Shinobu casi visualizó su propia paciencia extinguiéndose – ¡Si no vas a responder, deja de jugar poniendo cara de que algo te preocupa y luego quedándote callado! ¿¡Es esto algún tipo de prueba!? ¿¡Es solo juego!? ¿¡Que intenciones tiene ese tipo!? ¿¡Que papel juegas tú!? ¿¡Estás aquí para espiarme!? – sujetaba tan fuerte la camisa de Giyuu, que sus nudillos empezaban a blanquearse – ¡Necesito saber que esperar de ti!

En cuanto las palabras abandonaron su boca, Shinobu se arrepintió de ellas, pero no podía reprimirse más. Sentía que la incertidumbre la estaba llevando al borde de la locura, y la tensión adicional solo la acercaba más rápido.

Finalmente, Giyuu posó su mirada en ella, pareció estudiar su expresión furiosa y desesperada por largos segundos antes de que su máscara de inexpresividad se rompiera, mostrando preocupación y algo que Shinobu etiquetó como "lástima".

– No apruebo este matrimonio arreglado – el tono de su voz era ligeramente vacilante, Shinobu pensó que él tampoco estaba seguro de cómo tratarla y su furia se desvaneció un poco – además – la miró de la cabeza a los pies, y aunque no fue una mirada ni remotamente parecida a la de Douma, la hizo apretar más los puños para evitar mostrar la inquietud que le provocó – usted es casi una niña, me pregunto porque Ka…

– No te atrevas a insinuar que nee-san debería estar en mi lugar – su susurro fue muy bajo, pero claramente amenazante. Giyuu calló, así que Shinobu cerró los ojos para tratar de calmarse y enfocarse en volver a hacerlo hablar. Tras una corta reflexión, cayó en cuenta de algo – ¿Acabas de responder mi pregunta de más temprano, Tomioka-san? – Giyuu asintió, exasperándola una vez más – necesito que te muevas hacia adelante, responde lo que acabo de preguntarte, Tomioka-san – una vez más Giyuu tardó varios segundos en hablar.

– No tengo idea de que planea el maestro Douma para hoy, no hace mucho que empecé a trabajar con ellos, así que tampoco soy parte del personal de confianza, la única orden que recibí fue protegerla, y es lo que puede esperar de mi – se sostuvieron la mirada durante varios segundos más.

Shinobu concluyó que Giyuu se estaba mostrando firme y absurdamente honesto, incluso llegó a pensar que quería que confiara en él… lo más alarmante era que se sentía tentada a hacerlo.

Lentamente relajó sus puños y soltó su agarre. Notó que algunos transeúntes los veían extrañados y se sintió cohibida de repente.

– Disculpa mi rudeza, Tomioka-san – Giyuu simplemente asintió mientras arreglaba su camisa, había vuelto a tornar su rostro inexpresivo, lo cual la hizo recordar algo más – si no tienes idea de cuáles son las intenciones de Douma… sama…

– Kochou-sama – la interrumpió – disculpe mi atrevimiento pero, llegados a este punto, no creo que tenga la necesidad de presionarse fingiendo frente a mí, como le dije, el trato entre usted y mis maestros no es asunto mío, le di mi opinión antes porque me la pidió pero – la boca de Giyuu se curvó para formar una sonrisa tan etérea, que por un momento Shinobu se preguntó si la estaba alucinando – no haré ningún tipo de reporte acerca de cómo usted se refiere al maestro Douma, así que siéntase libre de llamarlo como le plazca.

– ¿Y si lo llamo "bastardo mimado de mierda"? – la sonrisa desapareció de verdad y en cambio Giyuu expresó su desaprobación hacia su lenguaje a través de su mirada.

– No hay necesidad de hacer un reporte por eso – el hecho de que lo afirmara con tal seriedad aun cuando era evidente que quería reprenderla le sacó una carcajada.

Giyuu pareció confundido y eso la hizo reír más. Rio hasta que le dolió el estómago y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, sintiendo como una buena parte de la tensión que había estado acumulando en esas semanas se iba.

Finalmente trató de controlarse, pues empezaba a costarle respirar. Una vez más miró a su guardaespaldas, sonriente y limpiándose la lágrima. Por primera vez le habló de forma genuinamente amigable.

– Está bien, Tomioka-san – él aún se veía aturdido por su repentina risa, así que tuvo que controlarse para no soltar otra carcajada – para no ofenderte me limitaré a llamarlo "Douma", pero a cambio, tú también lo harás, sino seguiré pensando que eres un perro faldero enviado a vigilarme en lugar de protegerme.

– Está bien, Kochou-sama – no parecía ofendido por la comparación, no estaba segura si eso era bueno.

– Y, una cosa más – añadió – aún no me siento tan a gusto contigo para darte permiso de usar mi nombre, pero puedes dejar de usar el "sama" y el trato formal – una vez más, Giyuu mostró esa sonrisa casi imperceptible.

– Como quieras, Kochou.

Shinobu sonrió satisfecha y reanudó su camino a la escuela sintiendo que acababa de quitarse un peso de encima. Se sentía bien, tanto que olvidó la pregunta que se proponía plantearle a Giyuu.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esto es todo por ahora, sip, este día aún no concluye para el fic, pero ya me sentía cansada y me parecía muy largo, así que decidí dejarlo hasta aquí. Aunque también, sinceramente aún no decido como continuarlo, no se si poner la cita con Douma, en parte porque realmente detesto escribir de él XDu pero alguien digame ¿debería escribir algo de ella? ¿siquiera despierta curiosidad?

Nos leemos~


	5. Pero me haces difícil ser fiel

Holis~ ejem... vengo a presentar el capítulo más largo (creo) hasta la fecha en este fic XD Quiero decir que desde hace como una semana lo tenia listo para subir, pero el título no me convencía, pero no quería despegarme de la regla autoimpuesta de usar las canciones que inspiran el fic para ellos y pues... al final dije "esta es la linea que se acerca más, asi que ni modo" XDu También confieso que tengo como siempre la duda de si Shinobu (principalmente) no esta oc, pero al nivel en el que no se si al principio esta oc incluso respecto a como la he llevado en este fic XDu ¿porque? Porque tenía rato sin seguirlo XDu dicho eso, siento haber tardado tanto :'v

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Pero me haces difícil ser fiel**_

Apenas había terminado la primera clase cuando Shinobu recordó lo que quería preguntarle a su guardaespaldas. A partir de entonces, el tiempo hasta el descanso se le antojó tortuosamente lento.

Al salir del aula, pensó que su pequeña muestra de… ¿confianza? No creía que fuera la palabra correcta ¿amistad? ¿cordialidad? Quizá esa fuera la palabra que calzaba… en todo caso, le pareció que el pequeño momento que tuvieron esa mañana hizo que Giyuu se permitiera ser un poco más expresivo, porque al voltear a verlo de reojo, lo descubrió levantando ligeramente las cejas con desconcierto al notar que la estaba siguiendo a un lugar particularmente desolado de la escuela. Le pareció interesante, y muy curioso, porque sus hermanas habían dado mayores muestras de confianza y buena voluntad hacia él, pero aún no cambiaba la inexpresión de su rostro con ellas ni un poco… al menos hasta donde había observado.

Shinobu no se dio cuenta de que había estado sonriendo hasta que dejó de hacerlo. Se tocó la mejilla extrañada de sí misma y negó obstinadamente para sus adentros que le interesara ver o provocar expresiones en Tomioka. Trató de concentrarse en mantener en mente la pregunta que quería hacerle antes de volver a olvidarla.

Cuando se volteó para encararlo, Giyuu volvió a lucir extrañado, así que Shinobu se tomó un momento para elegir un punto neutral que hiciera parecer que veía su rostro sin realmente hacerlo. Decidió que su cabello era una buena opción.

– Tienes rostro de querer preguntarme algo, Tomioka-san – comentó para romper el hielo, decidiendo ser un poco política con él esta vez, quizá debido a la necesidad de distraerse de su mirada.

Giyuu pareció recordar que se encontraba trabajando y que debía adoptar lo que él consideraba una expresión profesional, porque tras abrir ligeramente los ojos con sorpresa, volvió a ponerse su máscara monótona.

– Solo tenía curiosidad del porqué necesitarías venir a un lugar como este – respondió con ese tono que hacía juego con su rostro.

– ¿Por qué no querría venir a un lugar lejos del bullicio, donde mis compañeros no nos estén viendo de reojo como fenómenos todo el rato?

– No lo habías hecho antes, aunque no se si porque no querías estar sola conmigo, o porque no querías que una acción como esa despertara más habladurías.

_Así que, al igual que yo, solo finge no darse cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor… supongo que como guardaespaldas debe desarrollar una habilidad así. _Shinobu también se había dado cuenta de que al girar en la esquina que llevaba a esa sección conocida por la privacidad que brindaba, explotó una cantidad inaudita de susurros especulativos. Muchos de ellos no lo suficientemente bajos como para que ella no pudiera captar completamente lo que decían.

– Ya has dado mucho de qué hablar para que me importe una habladuría más o una menos, solo me sentía demasiado a la defensiva para querer estar a solas contigo – explicó encogiéndose de hombros para dar a entender que ya no tenía importancia – ¿A ti si te molesta que hablen? – preguntó con curiosidad – ¿O tienes la esperanza de que alguna sea real? – agregó empezando a llenar su voz de matices burlones – ¿Quizá esa de que busco privacidad para hacer alguna confesión, Tomioka-san?

Para su propia sorpresa, había hecho la última pregunta en un tono tan burlón que sonaba más a un flirteo, algo que hasta el momento era totalmente impensable en ella. Y por mucho que trataba de no ver directamente el rostro de Giyuu y mucho menos caer en la trampa de sus profundos ojos azules, no pudo evitar notar como sus facciones se endurecían. No tenía la menor idea de que podría significar eso, pero el hecho de que tuviera que morderse la lengua antes de decir algo más que lo forzara a romper la máscara que claramente trataba de asegurar, sirvió para recordarle que Tomioka solo era su guardaespaldas y ella aún no se sentía en confianza con él, por lo que tampoco debía bajar sus defensas por completo.

– No hay razón para que me molesten las habladurías, mi papel es permanecer en el fondo y solo moverme cuando necesites ayuda – Shinobu adoptó una expresión ligeramente disgustada debido a su respuesta – por lo tanto, tampoco tengo ninguna expectativa sobre la posibilidad de alguna de ellas – agregó – mucho menos sobre una confesión que no estás en posición de hacer, Kochou.

Pese a que su tono de voz seguía siendo monótono, la chica percibió cierta frialdad en el último comentario, que le causó un confuso sentimiento que etiquetó como "subir la guardia".

– Entonces, si decidiera salir con alguien a espaldas de Douma ¿tú irías a reportárselo? – preguntó con la hostilidad resurgiendo abiertamente en su voz y su mirada.

Giyuu le sostuvo la mirada durante algunos segundos, luego volvió a abandonar su inexpresión "profesional" al cerrar los ojos y soltar una especie de suspiro resignado.

– No sería asunto mío – contestó al fin, la frialdad que Shinobu creyó percibir había desaparecido – mientras la persona con la que estés no te ponga en peligro, no hay razón para abandonar mi papel – a la chica le sorprendió su respuesta, pero lo ocultó al seguir fingiendo hostilidad.

– Entonces, suponiendo que idealmente lograra casarme con Douma y tú siguieras siendo mi guardaespaldas ¿de igual forma me dejarías tener un amante? ¿Aunque se supone que te contrataron para nadie pudiera "robarme"? además, me parece que no es algo que tus principios te permitan aprobar – agregó recordando como esa mañana había leído en sus ojos la desaprobación hacia el lenguaje soez con el que había insultado a su prometido. Si algo tan pequeño no le gustaba, suponía que mucho menos lo haría un asunto mayor como el que planteaba.

– Por lo que se, Douma define como "robar" al hecho de que decidas romper el acuerdo de casarte con él, fuera de eso no le importa mucho lo que hagas – respondió – y repito que mi papel no es dar mi opinión sobre lo que ustedes hagan – recalcó, aunque desvió la mirada al hacerlo.

Shinobu se tomó un momento para analizar sus palabras.

– Lo que "nosotros" hagamos… – murmuró – por supuesto, Douma no va a reprimirse si ve a otra chica linda y puede tenerla ¿cierto? – preguntó esbozando una sonrisa que fallaba en ocultar su irritación. El hecho de que Giyuu mantuviera su boca cerrada y su mirada muy lejos de ella fue suficiente respuesta.

Al insinuar un posible adulterio, lo había hecho más que todo porque le había molestado que Tomioka dijera que no podía hacerlo, y un poco para probar de nuevo cual era la postura que tomaría por su maestro, pero ella no se había planteado la posibilidad seriamente. Y aunque no tenía muchas expectativas acerca de su matrimonio y en cierta medida contaba con que su prometido no se entrometiera demasiado en su vida, lo cierto era que saber que Douma no tendría ningún tipo de respeto por el vínculo que los uniría hería su orgullo. Aunque hasta el momento no había sido una chica muy romántica, si había pensado que se casaría y que cuando lo hiciera, la persona que elegiría no sería un patán mujeriego.

Al menos, estar consciente de la naturaleza de su futuro esposo le ayudaba a reafirmarse a sí misma que hacía lo correcto al evitarle a su amada hermana mayor atarse a un suplicio así de por vida. Shinobu pensó que, no solo podía ser menos romántica que Kanae, sino también de moral mucho más flexible, así que decidió que no descartaría la opción del adulterio si llegaba a encontrar a alguien que valiera la pena.

Aunque… si encontraba a alguien que valiera la pena ¿Estaría dispuesto a pecar con ella?

– Así que me dejarás ser infiel por un cierto sentido de justicia ¿eh, Tomioka-san? – intentó sonsacarle una opinión a su guardaespaldas para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, por el momento no necesitaba reflexionar sobre ello.

Como Giyuu siguió en silencio y sin verla. Shinobu pensó que era mejor abordar de una vez la razón por la que buscó estar a solas con él.

– De todos modos, en realidad solo quería alejarme de oídos curiosos para preguntarte algo – Giyuu se dignó a verla esta vez, apenas enterrando su semblante expectante bajo su máscara – esta mañana, cuando me dijiste que me dejarías sola en mi cita te veías preocupado ¿exactamente por qué lo estabas? – Tomioka volvió a desviar la mirada – ¿Es una opinión personal? – preguntó, eliminando por fin toda hostilidad de su voz.

– No estoy seguro – respondió Giyuu. Shinobu parpadeó confundida.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – su guardaespaldas volvió a suspirar.

– Es evidente que Douma no espera terminar la cita sin haber hecho algo contigo, y apenas puedes esconder que te desagrada cuando solo te roza – Shinobu sintió que se le revolvía el estómago – pero por lo que he visto, aunque lo note, es posible que hasta le parezca divertido y quiera forzarte a algo – la chica empezó a sudar frío y apretar los puños – y si lo intenta, nadie va a ayudarte, sus guardaespaldas están ahí para protegerlo y si pueden, conseguirle lo que quiera – esta vez, Giyuu también apretó los puños – creo que fallaré a nivel profesional porque no estaré ahí para protegerte… y a nivel personal tampoco quiero que pases una mala experiencia, mucho menos de ese tipo… por eso no estoy seguro si tengo un problema profesional o personal.

Shinobu lo observó en silencio durante un minuto entero, leyendo la preocupación en sus profundos ojos azules mientras trataba de procesar todo lo que acababa de decirle.

Finalmente concluyó que había sido una excelente idea hablar con él. Le sonrió de la manera que había ensayado para transmitir confianza cuando realmente no la sentía, al tiempo que dominaba su sudor y sus nauseas.

– Gracias por decirme todo esto, Tomioka-san – habló con tono sereno, la expresión de extrañeza de Giyuu por alguna razón la ayudó a sentirse mejor – ahora sé a qué atenerme y tengo algo de tiempo para pensar en cómo lidiar con él.

Se permitió recrearse un poco en la expresión de incredulidad que apareció en el rostro de su guardaespaldas. No quería admitirlo ni en su cabeza, pero lo cierto era que cuando dejaba su máscara monótona era muy atractivo... aunque… ¿Por qué no? De igual modo acababa de pensar que podía ser de moral flexible y al parecer, Giyuu también podía serlo si percibía alguna forma de justicia.

Haciendo uso de las habilidades de actuación que se había visto obligada a adquirir a lo largo de esas semanas, se acercó a él con naturalidad, y antes de que pudiera hacerse a un lado para dejarle pasar, lo jaló del cuello de la camisa para obligarlo a ponerse a su altura y le plantó un beso en la boca.

Le resultó un poco decepcionante que se congelara inmediatamente, pero se aferró a la idea de que su propósito no era besar a Giyuu en particular, sino aprovechar el hecho de que le resultaba lo suficientemente atractivo como para entregarle a él su primer beso, en lugar de Douma.

– No me mal interpretes, Tomioka-san, esto fue un agradecimiento por preocuparte por mi – empezó a dar su justificación en cuanto se separó de él. Su actuación habría sido mucho mejor de no ser por el sonrojo que delataba lo tonta y avergonzada que la hacía sentir la mirada pasmada que le dedicaba su guardaespaldas – y si te hace sentir más tranquilo, te aseguro que lograré engañar a Douma para que no tome más que esto en nuestra cita de hoy, como te dije, aún tengo tiempo para pensar en cómo voy a lidiar con él – aseguró, sin embargo, al final bajó la cabeza y agregó en un murmullo – aunque… no es como que tuviera muchas expectativas o grandes planes para ello, pero acabo de darte mi primer beso… a-así que ten la caballerosidad de apreciarlo.

Shinobu intentó reanudar su camino rápidamente para evitar que Giyuu viera que el intenso color rojo dominaba su rostro. Estaba segura de que le había confesado lo último únicamente por una cuestión de orgullo femenino… y quizá por la posibilidad de hacerlo sentir culpable por haberse quedado quieto y haber tornado un momento relativamente importante en algo miserable al congelarse.

Como Giyuu no hizo ademán de moverse para dejarle paso libre, intentó empujarlo con el hombro como cualquier bravucón de clase baja. Pero para su sorpresa, él la detuvo tomándola del brazo y obligándola a voltearse para esta vez, ser él quien la besara. Shinobu tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar, y su orgullo la impulsó a tratar de echar la cabeza hacia atrás para alejarse y abrir la boca para protestar, pero solo logró que Tomioka profundizara el beso.

La chica no tenía idea de cuanto era lo que normalmente duraba un beso, pero más tarde pensaría que ese debió durar mucho, porque dio tiempo a que Giyuu lograra derribar su reticencia instintiva y se decidiera a intentar corresponderle, llegando a enfrascarse en una pequeña lucha por ver quien dominaba al otro. Lucha que su inexperiencia le hizo terminar con las rodillas bastante débiles y la mirada ligeramente perdida, por lo que era una clara derrota.

– Perdona mi… atrevimiento… Kochou – murmuró Giyuu aún demasiado cerca, al menos Shinobu pudo apreciar que lo había hecho sonrojarse – pero… creo que esto es lo mínimo que tendrás que darle a Douma para que esté satisfecho – agregó con un extraño temblor en la voz al tiempo que volteaba el rostro – además… - dudó y su voz se convirtió en un susurro apenas audible – tu primer beso… de esta forma es… innegable que me lo diste… a mi...

Aún dentro de la niebla mental en la que la había sumido el beso, Shinobu supo que debía provocarle malestar que le señalara cuanto era lo mínimo que debía permitirle a Douma. Pero el hecho de ver que también estaba lo suficientemente afectado para necesitar darle la espalda para recomponer su semblante, más la visión de su rostro sonrojado, le gustaron lo suficiente como para decidir pasarlo por alto… de momento.

Sin embargo, el susurro que sí alcanzó a sus oídos la hizo enrojecer por completo y tomar plena conciencia de lo que acababa de hacer.

– T-te dije que lo apreciaras ¡p-pero tampoco tienes que empezar a decir cosas tan vergonzosas! – intentó disimular su vergüenza con una reprimenda verbal bastante débil mientras le daba la espalda también – ¡a-además, suenas muy tranquilo para alguien que acaba de besar a una estudiante!

El jadeo inquieto que provocó su último comentario la ayudó a tranquilizarse un poco y le dio la certeza de que no había riesgo de que su guardaespaldas volteara y viera como a duras penas sus piernas la sostenían.

– Lo siento – fue lo último que le escuchó murmurar a Giyuu durante varias horas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Confesaré que no planeaba que se besaran ahorita, pero no se, de repente ya lo estaba escribiendo XDDD aunque si me preguntan, si a mi me dan a elegir entre besar a Giyuu y Douma, me le tiro a Giyuu sin pensarlo dos veces, asi que no juzgo a Shinobu(?) :v


	6. No puedo ser muy ruidoso

Holis~ Finalmente actualizo esta historia, siento haberme tardado tanto n_nU La verdad es que estoy un poco sorprendida por lo largo que salió este capítulo e insegura porque como no tocaba este fic hace tiempo, siento que posiblemente haya perdido el "ritmo" y muy seguro Giyuu me salió OC :'v

Pero bueno, les dejo esta cosa :'v solo recuerden que Kimetsu no yaiba le pertenece a la genial pero malvada Gotouge-sensei.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**_No puedo ser muy ruidoso_**

A primera vista, Giyuu parecía esperar a alguien en esa cafetería. Un observador casual diría que estaba aburrido y se dedicaba a jugar con su teléfono o quizá estaba escribiendo una larga reprimenda.

En la realidad, Giyuu si esperaba, pero no a alguien que se reuniría con él. No estaba aburrido, bajo su careta monótona estaba en completo pánico. Ya había escrito el mismo mensaje una docena de veces, también había entrado a la aplicación de llamadas al menos otras veinte, pero no podía pedirle a Sabito o Tsutako que le dieran un escarmiento sin revelar cosas que no debían saber y la otra opción que le quedaba no era la más adecuada para aliviar su conciencia.

Es que desde el punto de vista que lo enfocara, besar a Shinobu no fue _**nada**_ correcto.

Ella solo era una estudiante de preparatoria, para empezar él mismo la consideraba _casi_ una niña. No. El mero hecho de ser menor que él _debería_ ser suficiente para que la viera de esa forma, igual que hacía con Kanao. Además, se suponía que era la persona a la que debía proteger y sobre todo, ella ya estaba _**comprometida**_. Aun le costaba digerir el hecho de que deliberadamente habían pasado por alto ese "detalle".

En la conversación que tuvieron antes, cuando afirmó que no le impediría cometer adulterio, _**no**_ se estaba refiriendo a que _él_ sería el amante en cuestión. ¿¡Qué pretendía esa chica!?

No, tal vez si era un poco entendible, al menos por parte de ella. Shinobu había estado bajo mucha tensión, la cual apenas pudo empezar a descargar hasta ese mismo día con la pequeña explosión de enojo y risa que tuvo por la mañana. Posiblemente el beso fue otra forma de desestresarse y hasta podría ser una forma de rebeldía. Lo besó a él simplemente porque era a quien tenía a mano.

Todo tenía sentido hasta ahí… pero no había excusa moral, ética o profesional que justificara su propio comportamiento.

Giyuu podía argumentar que ella lo había tomado por sorpresa con el primer beso -lo cual, de hecho dejaba en entredicho su eficiencia para el trabajo que debía desempeñar-, pero no podía presentar ninguna justificación racional para el segundo. El segundo beso que había iniciado él mismo. Para colmo no pudo conformarse con un beso inocente como el que ella le dio. No, la pequeña probada lo hizo querer saborearla y cedió a la tentación de tomar lo que pudiese. Ni siquiera dudó al llevar el beso más lejos cada vez… ¿¡En que estaba pensando!? Es que aún le costaba creer que había cedido a semejante impulso. Fue una suerte que Kochou estuviera lo suficientemente sorprendida y estresada por su cita para creerse el intento de excusa que hizo -que lamentablemente no dejaba de tener algo de verdad-, de lo contrario, seguramente no se habría conformado con recordarle su posición de estudiante.

Mientras más vueltas le daba al asunto, más lo consumía el sentimiento de culpa. Y estar observando a la causa de tales pensamientos _coqueteando_ con su _**prometido**_ no ayudaba en nada.

Por enésima vez, Giyuu se cuestionó su presencia en ese lugar. Así como no tenía excusa para besarla antes, tampoco tenía una razón concreta para vigilar su cita y atormentarse más… es decir, incrementar la culpa. Porque no había forma de que le molestara verla realizar tal despliegue de feminidad frente a su _**prometido**_. Admitía que le preocupaba lo que Douma quisiera hacer con ella, ya que fuera lo que fuera Shinobu seguía siendo solo una chica de secundaria -_que no gustaba de él-, _pero en cualquier caso no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Para empezar, ella se había metido a ese lío por voluntad propia, tenía sus razones, pero de igual manera lo estaba haciendo porque quería. Aunque _debía_ considerarla una niña, tampoco podía negar que tenía la edad suficiente para analizar y conocer las consecuencias de sus actos. Por el otro lado, Douma era su empleador y además uno bastante impredecible. Lo único seguro con él, era la posibilidad de ser despedido si se atrevía a intervenir de cualquier manera sin estimular su retorcido sentido del humor. Normalmente eso no le preocuparía, no era como si no pudiera encontrar otro empleo, pero difícilmente conseguiría otro tan bien remunerado. Sobre todo, dejaría en mal a la persona que lo había recomendado y, dada la conversación que tuvieron por la mañana camino a la escuela, existía la posibilidad de también le causara problemas a Shinobu si se iba ahora.

Aunque… era difícil creer que una chica estuviera dispuesta a someterse a un matrimonio arreglado en estos tiempos. Especialmente una que era tan independiente como ella. Porque, como Kanae había mencionado en alguna ocasión, durante esas semanas él había hecho poco más que seguirla. Si tomaba en cuenta lo mucho que la posibilidad de que él le hiciera algún reporte a Douma la alteraba, existía la posibilidad de que ella estuviera tramando algo, pero…

Uno de esos particulares prendedores de mariposa apareció frente a él, entrando a la cafetería y Giyuu tuvo que dejar de lado su línea de pensamiento. Escribió en su teléfono de manera apresurada y lo guardó. Aunque casi arqueó una ceja al verla con semejante acompañante, rápidamente pensó que podía ser una ventaja, era mejor alejarla de ahí lo más rápido posible.

– Ara~ Tomioka-san ¿No estas junto a Shinobu? – la pregunta de Kanae casi sonaba tan natural como siempre, pero falló en esconder un deje de preocupación que agregó otro tipo de culpa a la que ya sentía Giyuu.

– ¡¿HA!? ¿¡Cómo es que conoces a Tomioka, Kochou!? – había visto a Sanemi Shinazugawa había intentado evitar entrar al lugar al notarlo, así que no le extrañó tanto que ahora estuviera fulminándolo con la mirada. Giyuu no le dio importancia, estaba acostumbrado a que el peliblanco se enojara con él sin nunca llegar a entender la causa exacta.

– ¿Eh? ¿Ustedes se conocen, Shinazugawa-san, Tomioka-san? – era en cierto modo gracioso, que los tres experimentaran la misma sorpresa -quería pensar que la hostilidad de Shinazugawa se debía a eso- por la casualidad.

– Tiempo sin verte, Shinazugawa – Giyuu se limitó a asentir en respuesta a Kanae antes de saludar a su acompañante.

– Tch, sigues siendo un lerdo al hablar – se quejó el peliblanco, de hecho moderando el lenguaje con el que solía expresarse.

– ¡Shinazugawa-san! ¿¡Porqué tienes que ser tan brusco!? – a Giyuu le pareció curioso que alguien tan indomable como Sanemi se limitara a voltear el rostro ante la reprimenda de Kanae ¿Era posible que su poder de hermana mayor lo afectara incluso a él? ¿O quizás ahí pasaba algo más? Al notar que empezaba a sentir curiosidad, decidió morderse el interior de la mejilla para mantener su cara de poker, previniendo la posibilidad de ceder ante algún otro impulso estúpido. Era suficiente con meterse en una situación que no le incumbía a la vez. Es decir, era suficiente con lo que ya estaba haciendo – Mejor, alguno de ustedes dígame de donde se conocen ¿si? – tras soltar un suspiro por la falta de respuesta, Kanae realizó su propuesta en tono conciliador.

Sin embargo, Giyuu no respondió de inmediato. Kanae estaba relacionada a su entorno de trabajo, y él pensaba que no debía hablar de asuntos personales durante este. Pero por otra parte, técnicamente estaba en su "tiempo libre" y su relación con Sanemi no era algo que necesitara mantener de manera confidencial. En teoría no ocasionaría ningún conflicto hablando de ello… excepto que era muy probable que Shinobu volviera a actuar con hostilidad hacia él cuando se enterara de que había estado hablando con su hermana "sin su supervisión".

Definitivamente, aun si solo se dedicaba a protegerla como le habían ordenado, lidiar con esa chica era muy complicado. Y el hecho de que estuviera alterando su comportamiento debía ser prueba de estaba sacrificando su cordura para tener la paciencia de tratar con ella.

Pero antes de que Giyuu pudiera ordenar sus pensamientos y decidir que debía responder, Sanemi chasqueó la lengua.

– Éramos compañeros de habitación y de clase hasta el año pasado – explicó. Tomioka esta vez no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada curiosa. Shinazugawa no era precisamente callado, pero tampoco le gustaba hablar demasiado sobre si mismo, por lo que era extraño que respondiera tan rápido.

– ¿¡Eh!? ¿Quieres decir en nuestra universidad? – Kanae alternaba su mirada sorprendida entre ambos – Tomioka-san ¿eso quiere decir que incluso eres de nuestra edad o menor?

Giyuu pensó que finalmente habían llegado al punto en el que debía ofrecer algunas respuestas, por lo que asintió.

– Shinazugawa y yo somos de la misma edad.

– ¡Entonces también eres de mi edad! ¿¡Porqué no lo mencionaste antes!? ¿¡Cómo es que no estuvimos en el mismo año!? ¿O si lo estuvimos y no te reconocí hasta ahora? – esta vez, el pelinegro negó con la cabeza.

– No compartimos ninguna clase, también me tardé un año más en entrar – aclaró, aunque cayó en cuenta de que Sanemi tampoco debería compartir clases con ella, lo que volvía a plantear la pregunta de como se conocían ellos.

Kanae también pareció caer en cuenta de algo, porque parpadeó con una expresión de confusión.

– ¿Entonces, ahora mismo no estas-

– Más importante ¿porqué** _tú_** conoces a Tomioka, Kochou? – Sanemi interrumpió bruscamente, con el ceño más fruncido de lo que Giyuu había visto hasta entonces. Pero Kanae no estaba nada intimidada, la mirada que le dedicaba simplemente expresaba que no comprendía su comportamiento.

– Tomioka-san trabaja en mi casa, es el guardaespaldas de mi hermana.

– ¿¡HAH!? – la mirada incrédula y airada de Sanemi se dirigió a Giyuu, quien no se inmutó, pese a que la razón de tal enfado una vez más escapaba a su comprensión – ¿¡Como que este bastard…

– ¡Shinazugawa-san! – Kanae volvió a reprenderlo al tiempo que lo tomaba del brazo, endureciendo ligeramente su mirada – ¿Podrías calmarte por favor?

– ¡NO!

– ¿Qué yo trabaje en la casa de Kanae-san te causa algún problema, Shinazugawa? – viendo que Sanemi se estaba alterando al punto de que empezaban a llamar la atención, cosa que Giyuu no podía permitirse, decidió intervenir para tratar de calmarlo.

– Tú, maldito… - obtuvo el efecto deseado a medias, porque aunque su ex compañero de habitación bajó su voz de manera drástica, su tono era claramente amenazante y varias venas empezaron a resaltar en su rostro y cuello.

– Si causa algún problema dímelo ahora, Shinazugawa-san. – Kanae jaló el brazo de su acompañante para que centrara su atención en ella y en la mirada severa que le estaba dedicando. Luego, agregó en un tono de voz más bajo, pero en el que claramente se mezclaban la preocupación, la frustración y el enojo – Te dije que _algo_ le pasó a Shinobu que _no quiere contarnos_, pero fue lo suficientemente _grave_ para que tenga un guardaespaldas. Tomioka-san está cumpliendo el trabajo de _proteger_ a mi hermanita, de darle _seguridad._ Y hasta ahora lo ha hecho de manera muy _profesional. _Así que no permitiré que te comportes como un bravucón con él de la nada. Si hay algún problema, dilo de una vez. – el tono de voz de la muchacha dejaba claro que debía tratarse de algo sumamente importante para ser digno de ser mencionado.

Ambos muchachos se quedaron pasmados durante varios segundos ante semejante reprimenda. Era evidente que la normalmente amigable hermana mayor rara vez mostraba esa faceta, por lo que era fácil deducir que lo que la había sacado a relucir, no era necesariamente el extraño enfado de su acompañante, sino la incertidumbre que le causaba el no conocer la situación que había llevado a Shinobu a requerir un servicio de seguridad.

Cuando Shinazugawa apartó el rostro en un intento de ocultar su expresión de culpa de la mirada reprobatoria de la muchacha, fue evidente que tal reacción era lo último que quería provocar.

Por su parte, Giyuu apenas se las arregló para mantener su expresión neutra. Había _demasiadas_ cosas en el regaño de la mayor de las Kochou que aumentaban el peso que ya sentía sobre sus hombros. Aunque la mayoría no tenían que ver con decisiones que él hubiera tomado, Kanae le recordaba demasiado a su propia hermana para no hacerlo sentir mal por colaborar en una mentira que la tenía tan preocupada.

De hecho, Tsutako tampoco se lo tomaría bien cuando se enterara de que estaba trabajando a tiempo completo. Si lo pensaba un poco, quizá de ahí nacía su empatía con Shinobu.

– Lo siento, Kochou… – Sanemi habló entre dientes, haciendo evidente lo mucho que le costaba disculparse – No tengo un problema en _particular_ – una vez más le dirigió su mirada fulminante a su ex compañero de habitación – es solo que este… – paró al notar que Kanae tiraba de su brazo de nuevo como advertencia – tipo, no me agrada y no se como tú… y tus hermanas lo soportan.

Después de tan extraña disculpa, la sonrisa de Kanae volvió a aflorar en su rostro, incluso con un deje de diversión.

– Si no hay ningún problema en particular significa que Tomioka-san no es una mala persona ¿verdad? – Shinazugawa gruñó en respuesta, pero al parecer la muchacha lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que se trataba de una afirmación – Bien. – La mayor de las Kochou dirigió su mirada, nuevamente amigable pero preocupada, al guardaespaldas – Aunque me gustaría saber que "pecado" cometiste para no agradarle a Shinzaugawa-san – el aludido volvió a gruñir – antes quisiera saber donde está Shinobu, Tomioka-san. ¿Por qué no estás con ella?

Finalmente había llegado ese momento. A decir verdad, Tomioka esperaba que con ayuda del mal humor de Shinazugawa lograra evitar esa pregunta de algún modo, porque tomando en cuenta lo que el regaño anterior dejó ver, no estaba seguro de como Kanae se tomaría la respuesta. Solo esperaba que Shinobu hubiera hecho un buen trabajo contándole sobre su supuesto enamoramiento.

– No hay de que preocuparse. – mintió – Ella solo me pidió un poco de espacio… y discreción para su cita.

– ¿¡Cita!? ¿¡Shinobu!? – la mayor de las Kochou no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y emoción, el guardaespaldas sintió una gota de sudor bajar por su nuca al ver que una vez más empezaban a llamar la atención.

– ¿Conoces el significado de la palabra "discreción", Kochou? – no era la primera vez que Giyuu escuchaba a Sanemi hablar en tono burlón, pero si la primera vez que lo veía sonreír sin el menor asomo de amenaza. Incluso podría decir que había un deje de… ¿cariño? en la sonrisa que le dedicaba a la muchacha.

– Oh, si – al caer en cuenta de su error, Kanae cubrió su boca con ambas manos y preguntó en un tono mucho más bajo – ¿Y? ¿Dónde está Shinobu? ¿Con que clase de chico está? – Giyuu se limitó a mirar en dirección al restaurante en el que estaban su jefe y su prometida, sabiendo que ella haría lo mismo. La muchacha abrió los ojos como platos pero mantuvo la voz baja – ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Douma-san!? – rápidamente la preocupación volvió a aparecer en su rostro, acompañada de la decepción – No es posible… tiene que haber algún error… juraría que…

Dentro del restaurante, Shinobu reía y negaba de manera tímida por algo que Douma aparentemente le estaba susurrando. La mirada perpleja de Kanae pasó de la escena a Giyuu.

– ¿Cómo pasó eso?

– No lo se, al parecer ellos ya se conocían antes de que yo empezara a trabajar con ustedes – el hecho de que técnicamente estuviera diciendo la verdad, no disminuía el mal sabor que le dejaba.

– ¿Ah si? – Kanae no estaba muy convencida. Tras pensarlo un momento, agregó – Tal vez debería…

Su ademán de dirigirse a la salida de la cafetería fue detenido por Sanemi, quien posó una mano sobre su hombro.

– Kochou, espero que no estés pensando en entrar a ese lugar.

– Pero es pe… podría ser peligroso, Shinazugawa-san, pensé que cuando Shinobu se enamorara elegiría otro tipo de persona... solo quiero advertirle un poco… ta-tal vez Douma-san no sea como dicen, pero por las dudas… además con el estado mental de Shinobu…

Hasta donde había podido observar, Kanae no era alguien que creyera en rumores y chismes tan fácilmente, además tenía una predisposición natural a perdonar errores y otorgar segundas oportunidades. El hecho de que le estuviera costando trabajo mantener esa mentalidad con Douma quizás era otra prueba de lo afectada que estaba por la desconocida situación de su hermana menor.

– Si me disculpa, Kanae-san, por mucho que Kochou la admire, no creo que aprecie su intervención esta vez – Giyuu decidió que lo mejor era evitar una escena e hizo un intento por detenerla, aunque no estaba seguro de que tan efectivas podían ser sus palabras.

– Pero… - en efecto, la hermana mayor intentó protestar, pero Shinazugawa tiró suavemente de su hombro, de manera similar a como ella había tirado de su brazo antes.

– Tch, así que de vez en cuando dices cosas con sentido, Tomioka – comentó con un ligero gruñido para luego dirigirse a Kanae – Kochou, te entiendo, a mi tampoco me gustaría saber que a mi hermanita le gusta un bastardo como ese, pero debes calmarte. Para empezar ¿no eres tú la que siempre dice que no hay que ser demasiado entrometidos y dejar que cada quien se equivoque a su manera, que todas las personas merecen una segunda oportunidad y todo eso? – esta vez, Kanae desvió la mirada al suelo como una niña regañada – Además, puedo asegurarte que a _nadie _le gusta que interrumpan su cita.

Por primera vez en toda la conversación el ceño fruncido de Sanemi se dirigía a Kanae, a quien le tomó varios segundos levantar la cabeza, claramente avergonzada y sonrojada. Cuando lo hizo, su mirada aun reflejaba preocupación, pero las palabras de Shinazugawa habían tenido un efecto que Giyuu agradeció.

– Tienes razón. Lo siento, Shinazugawa-san – la muchacha se disculpó con una reverencia que hizo que el peliblanco chasqueara la lengua, lo que podría traducirse en que tampoco pensaba obligarla a hacer una disculpa tan formal.

– Si lo entiendes, larguémonos de una vez, me estoy poniendo de mal humor – gruñó.

– ¿Eh? Pero tú siempre estas de mal humor, Shinazugawa-san – Kanae argumentó con tono de inocencia.

– No cuando estoy co… no siempre – de no haberlo visto, Giyuu jamás habría creído que su ex compañero de habitación tenía la capacidad de sonrojarse sin estar furioso. Por suerte, tuvo el buen tino de no comentar nada al respecto, ni siquiera señaló que la suave risa de Kanae no despertó su furia como habría esperado, porque definitivamente se veía más avergonzado que molesto cuando agregó – ¡Larguémonos de una vez! ¡Que Tomioka haga su trabajo, que para eso le pagan!

– Disculpa, Tomioka-san, nos retiramos. – la mirada de Kanae no mentía, aun le inquietaba el asunto de su hermana, pero se había calmado y estaba dispuesta a esperar un poco más a que todo siguiera su curso – Te encargo mucho a Shinobu – agregó, esta vez haciendo una reverencia hacia él.

Aunque sentía que estaba mintiendo de nuevo, Giyuu no tuvo más remedio que asentir.

Y pese a que sentía algo de curiosidad por el extraño comportamiento que Shinazugawa había mostrado, decidió una vez más que no era de su incumbencia. Probablemente, ahora que sabía que se conocían, la mayor de las Kochou haría preguntas sobre él, pero no era algo que le preocupara. No había nada que necesitara ocultar y además, pese a la convivencia que implicaba compartir habitación y algunas clases, ni Giyuu ni Sanemi sabían demasiado sobre el otro. Lo poco que conocían era por las interacciones que habían tenido con alguno de sus familiares las pocas veces que se los encontraron en el dormitorio o la universidad cuando fueron a visitarlos, así que Shinazugawa tampoco tenía mucho que decir.

En todo caso, si había una cita de la que debía -en realidad no- estar pendiente, era la que se desarrollaba en restaurante que estaba en la otra calle. Por lo que volvió a teclear rápidamente en su teléfono antes de prestar atención a lo que sucedía ahí. Y poco después no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

Fue una suerte que Shinazugawa se hubiera llevado a Kanae, porque no tenía idea de cómo habría reaccionado al ver a Douma tomar a su hermana por sorpresa al inclinarse para besarla sin importarle en lo más mínimo las miradas escandalizadas que les dirigían las personas dentro y fuera del lugar. Para Shinobu la sorpresa fue tal que el teléfono se le resbaló de las manos y desde su posición, Giyuu pudo vislumbrar su oreja enrojecer solo un momento después.

Tal visión provocó que a Giyuu se le revolviera el estómago. Estaba bastante seguro de que tal reacción se debía a que sabía un poco de la situación de fondo y al hecho de que la diferencia de edad fuera tan notoria para él, lo que hacía la escena sumamente grotesca.

Por supuesto, no había razones para que pensara en el beso -o los besos- que habían compartido más temprano, o se le ocurriera la idea de que ella se había adaptado bastante rápido. No, no había forma de que tuviera algún tipo de pensamiento remotamente parecido a los celos. Simplemente no notó que estaba haciendo una expresión de disgusto hasta que una camarera se le acercó.

– Disculpe, ¿está todo bien? ¿Hay algún problema con su pedido?

Tan pronto como volvió a la realidad, Giyuu también volvió a su expresión neutra.

– No.

– Oh, entonces también le incomoda eso ¿verdad? – la chica hizo un discreto gesto en dirección al restaurante, donde continuaba el desvergonzado beso – No es algo muy común de ver en la vía pública. – comentó con expresión apenada.

– Aunque sea incómodo, hasta donde sé no es un crimen, así que no es de mi incumbencia lo que dos extraños hagan. – Giyuu pensó que era un buen momento para verificar una vez más cuantos guardaespaldas se encontraban en los alrededores, porque serían los únicos que genuinamente no estarían prestando atención a la escena. Estaban acostumbrados. Por lo tanto, se levantó de la mesa y se dispuso a irse – El café estaba bien. – le comentó a la camarera al tiempo que pagaba, para evitar un malentendido.

– G-gracias – la chica le dirigió una mirada desconcertada hasta que recordó lo que debía decir cuando un cliente se retiraba - ¡Esperamos que vuelva pronto!

Giyuu no le prestó mayor atención, rápidamente se concentró en asegurarse de haber contado bien a sus "colegas" en su camino a la librería de al lado. Al parecer ese día solo lo acompañaban los dos de mayor confianza: Akaza parecía metido en una frenética discusión por mensajes y Kokushibo disfrutaba de su bebida con tranquilidad, aparentemente metido en su propia burbuja, ignorando todo el bullicio a su alrededor.

Justo cuando Tomioka eligió un punto en la librería desde donde podría vigilarlos, Douma se alejó de Shinobu para tomar una llamada telefónica. Pudo vislumbrar el adorable rostro avergonzado de Kochou solo un momento antes de que ella lo cubriera con sus manos.

La llamada duró el tiempo suficiente para que ella se recompusiera, recordara su teléfono, lo recogiera y guardara después de revisarlo. Cuando Douma volvió a dirigirse a Kochou, ella escuchó con atención, aunque aun ruborizada notoriamente, luego hizo varias reverencias.

Mientras fingía ojear un manual de kendo, Giyuu empezó a cuestionarse durante cuanto tiempo más seguiría vigilándolos. No era como si tuviese algo particularmente importante o urgente que hacer, pero en cualquier caso estaba haciendo horas extras que nadie le había pedido. Podía simplemente librarse de atestiguar más situaciones incómodas, que le causaban malestares extraños y arriesgaban su empleo. Podría simplemente descansar hasta el día siguiente.

Una vez más no encontraba una razón lógica que lo retuviera ahí.

Y al ver la limusina de Douma aparecer, decidió que sus horas extras definitivamente habían terminado. Si Shinobu subía a ese vehículo, no solo no tendría sentido seguirlos, sino que ni siquiera tenía un medio para hacerlo.

Aunque la decisión le causaba sentimientos encontrados, no pudo reprimir un suspiro de resignación.

Pronto Douma salió del restaurante seguido de su **_prometida_** y sus dos guardaespaldas, volvió a sorprender a Shinobu al inclinarse para darle un corto beso en los labios y luego subió a la limosina sin ella. Giyuu no pudo evitar fruncir nuevamente el ceño y esperó, como también parecía hacerlo Shinobu tras despedir a su prometido con un ademán de mano.

Tomioka pensó que quizá otro de sus "colegas" vendría por ella o quizá le enviarían a él mismo otro mensaje, porque no tenía sentido que la obligara a aceptar su protección para luego dejarla sin ella de repente.

Pero no apareció nadie. Tampoco llegó ningún mensaje.

De repente Shinobu se dio la vuelta, pero en lugar de volver a entrar al restaurante, entró en un callejón. Giyuu comprobó sus alrededores una vez más. Después de tan bochornosa muestra de afecto, al parecer nadie quería siquiera prestarle atención, mucho menos seguirla, así que él lo hizo.

La encontró en la parte trasera del restaurante, vomitando como si fuera víctima de una intoxicación.

_Parece una reacción extrema para que se la provoque la comida ¿O tal vez es a causa de Douma? ¿Realmente le desagrada tanto? En todo caso, ¿Cuánto pensaba soportar el malestar? ¿Cómo logró disimularlo?_

– Kochou – aunque Shinobu no podía siquiera voltear a verlo, el ligero respingo que notó en ella le indicó su sorpresa – ¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital? – ya que preguntar si estaba bien era estúpido, decidió ofrecer su ayuda directamente.

Shinobu negó con la cabeza y cuando finalmente calmó las últimas arcadas, susurró débilmente:

– Estoy bien. Solo iré a casa y dormiré un poco. – tras limpiarse la cara con un pañuelo, finalmente volteó el rostro hacia él. Estaba sumamente pálida y ojerosa, incluso temblaba levemente. Aunque Giyuu había pensado que ella no parecía alguien que necesitara protección o que se dejara dominar fácilmente, en ese momento la veía tan frágil y débil que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no correr a ofrecerse de soporte – No creas que soy tan débil como para no poder manejar un par de besos en público… solo me puse nerviosa por nee-san... – aclaró. A esas alturas, Giyuu sabía que de encontrarse en buen estado, ese habría sido más un reclamo que una aclaración, por lo que no pudo evitar avanzar hacia ella algunos pasos – pero gracias por avisarme.

La sonrisa débil que le dedicó al agradecerle, hizo que Giyuu se decidiera a seguir hasta sentir la suave y fría piel de la muñeca de Shinobu en su mano.

– Ven conmigo – le ordenó – si Kanae-san te ve o se entera de que estuviste en esta condición tendrás que darle explicaciones – sabiendo que estaba cediendo de manera conciente a otro impulso, trató de justificarse a si mismo diciendo que había prometido ayudarla en su mentira y además su trabajo se vería cuestionado si la veían llegar en tal estado a su casa. Pero lo cierto era que no dudó en ningún momento en tirar de ella para que empezara a caminar y solo pensó en sus justificaciones un tiempo después.

– ¿Eh? E-espera ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Shinobu confundida e incapaz de intentar oponer resistencia debido a su debilidad.

– A mi apartamento – infomó – podrás descansar un rato ahí.

– ¿¡Eh!?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ok, hora de las confesiones: exceptuando lo largo, todo iba relativamente bien con este capítulo... hasta que llegue a la parte del beso... me entró un ataque de "¡TE ODIO DOUMA MALDITO! ¡HIJO DE TU PUCHA MADRE! ¡ALEJATE DE SHINOBU, PERRO!" y pues... casi que me bloquee... terminé de escribir esa escena prácticamente ahorita que editaba por última vez el capítulo antes de subirlo e.e así que lo siento, se que algunos esperaban ver más de la cita, pero no puedo :'v al menos no en este momento :'v Douma está entre los tres personajes que **_NO_** soporto y justo me tocó escribir esto después de terminar de nuevo donde salen los otros dos :'v

Pero bueno, excepto porque hoy ya es lunes y la publicación debió ser domingo, estoy feliz de decir que cumplí con el deadline(?) que me propuse :'D si todo sale bien, estaré trayendo el siguiente capítulo dentro de tres domingos :'D espero no sentirme tan fuera de ritmo para entonces :'v

Nos leemos(?)~


	7. ¿Como se siente saber que nunca estarás

Holis~ Aquí ando de nuevo n_nU Perdón por tardarme en actualizar de nuevo, a la mitad de escribir este capítulo tuve un pequeño problema de "sobrecarga" y además en el trabajo me pasaron unas cuantas cosas que... bueno, en resumen estuve enojada una semana y ese estado de ánimo consume mis energías y en ese momento también consumió mi creatividad(?) estaba en esa etapa en la que sabes lo que quieres escribir pero no sabes como llegar a ello y además no tenía ánimo u.u CamilSS y alguien de AO3 me ayudaron absolviendome de mis culpas por tomarme un descanso y Sonye-san me pasó el GiyuShinoday que me ayudó a limpiar la "sobrecarga" que tenía, una vez más les agradezco :') Y probablemente dirán "Pero el GiyuShinoday fue hace dos semanas y prometiste una actualización semanal de tus fics", bueno, como el fic que hice para esa celebración lo terminé a la carrera y apenas le pude dar una mínima edición, estuve hablando con alguien que me ayudó a rehacer mi agenda de escritura y entre los cambios quedó que dejara descansar el capítulo que escribiera una semana para estar más despejada al editar y luego publicar. Este es el primer capítulo que publico con ese método y por ahora me siento muy bien. Espero en verdad ayude a mejorar mi calidad :'v

Y si, seguir ese calendario implica que ya terminé de escribir lo que publicaré el próximo lunes, y no, no será el que sigue de este fic ni de La vacilación del corazón, será un one-shot algo diferente pero siempre con nuestros amados Giyuu y Shinobu. Sin querer me introduje en aguas desconocidas para mi, así que espero no haya quedado tan mal n_nU Pero volviendo a este fic, como mencioné, había dejado este capítulo a medio camino, así que no estoy segura si se sentirá algún cambio brusco de una mitad a otra. Espero que haya quedado decente :'v

Sin más que agregar, excepto que Kimetsu no yaiba y sus personajes le pertenecen a la genial pero malvada Gotouge-sensei, ojalá les guste esta cosa :'v

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**_¿Como se siente saber que nunca estarás sola al llegar a casa?_**

Al entrar al apartamento incluso Giyuu se sorprendió por lo limpio que estaba. Era la primera vez que regresaba desde que Douma lo había asignado como guardaespaldas de Shinobu y en ese momento, apenas tuvo tiempo de llevarse lo indispensable y hacer un pequeño trato con su vecino para que cuidara del lugar en su ausencia. Y dado que se trataba de un quinceañero, en realidad esperaba un poco de negligencia, pero no, el lugar estaba impecable, listo para ser ocupado.

Shinobu también lo notó.

– ¿Cuándo tuviste tiempo para ocuparte de tu apartamento, Tomioka-san? Pensé que siempre estabas tras de mi – seguía pálida y ojerosa, claramente estaba debilitada, pero al menos su estado mental parecía ir mejorando.

– No lo hice yo – se limitó a responder, tirando nuevamente de su muñeca para que entrara de una vez. Aunque no llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo ahí, prefería evitar que sus vecinos se percataran de que se había aparecido llevando a una estudiante de preparatoria – Entra, por ahora empieza tomando un baño.

– ¿Por qué un baño? – Shinobu frunció el ceño con indignación – ¿Acaso estas insinuando que apesto?

– Fuiste tú quien lo dijo. – respondió mirándola de la cabeza a los pies, repasando una vez más su aspecto, aunque se sintió tentado a reír por su tono – En todo caso sería mejor limpiar tu ropa y el baño te ayudará a relajarte – explicó, conduciéndola al baño.

– ¡Tomioka-san! – Kochou intentó resistirse, pero él la superaba en fuerza por mucho, aunque trataba de no ser demasiado brusco.

– Te traeré algo que puedas usar mientras tu ropa está lista, por ahora hazme caso – ordenó antes de cerrar la puerta e ignorar sus protestas.

Los gritos indignados cesaron más rápido de lo que esperaba y pronto escuchó el sonido del grifo abierto. Mientras esperaba, enumeró mentalmente lo que debía hacer: Primero debía conseguirle ropa, luego poner a lavar la de ella. El segundo paso era sencillo, pero con el primero no estaba seguro de cómo proceder. Podría ir a buscar a su vecino, que tenía una hermana de catorce años, aunque Shinobu tenía dieciocho su cuerpo era pequeño, quizá las tallas coincidieran -aunque era imposible dudar que fueran a hacerlo en el área del pecho- pero eso conllevaría demasiadas explicaciones. Pensándolo bien, sería extraño desde el punto de pedir un cambio de ropa de una niña que apenas conocía. Giyuu negó con la cabeza, le gustara o no, Kochou tendría que conformarse con usar su ropa. Le quedaría muy grande, pero cumpliría su propósito y de igual manera nadie más iba a verla.

En cuanto tomó la decisión, entró a su habitación en busca de las prendas. Una vez más se sorprendió: recordaba haber dejado un pequeño desorden por la prisa con la que había hecho la maleta, pero el chico había ordenado y guardado casi todo de manera eficiente. Había solo unos pocos objetos alineados en la cama junto a una nota que decía _"Tomioka-san, me tomé la libertad de ordenar tu cama, por si al volver estabas muy cansado para hacerlo tú, pero no supe donde debía guardar estas cosas. Traté de no mirar demasiado, igualmente me disculpo. Tanjirou Kamado."_

Por un momento, Giyuu frunció el ceño, molesto consigo mismo por haber cometido esa negligencia. Pero rápidamente trató de calmarse. Con lo poco que llevaba de conocerlo, Tanjirou parecía un buen chico y había probado ser eficiente cuando se le encomendaba un trabajo, por lo que posiblemente sería digno de confianza. En todo caso, se ocupó de guardar las fotografías y los demás objetos… aunque dudó un poco al detenerse en una máscara de zorro particular.

Pero justo en ese instante se percató de que el sonido del agua corriendo se había detenido, por lo que Shinobu ya debía estar metida en la bañera. Terminó de guardar todo y fue a buscar la mudada, era mejor que la ropa de Kochou estuviera lavada y seca lo antes posible.

Cuando abrió la puerta del baño para intercambiar las prendas, su intención era hacerlo de manera rápida, pero la ligera cortina verde no ahogaba la voz de Shinobu, pese a que tarareaba quedamente. Le habría gustado decir que lo que sintió fue alivio al saber que si se estaba relajando, pero lo cierto era que acababa de caer en cuenta de que ella tenía una bonita voz.

Era la primera vez que la escuchaba cantar -o algo parecido- pero se dio cuenta de que lo había notado desde que se conocieron. Su voz era aguda, pero no al punto de ser un chillido molesto como le sucedía a otras chicas, su tono era suave y dulce. Incluso cuando no estaba cantando, su forma de hablar tenía cierta musicalidad, aunque era un poco difícil notarlo cuando estaba siendo hostil o regañando a alguien. Pero cuando ella fingía ser una chica educada y recatada, la entonación clara y pausada que empleaba realzaba su encanto natural. También ayudaba a anular el aire infantil que le confería su estatura, le daba un toque de madurez y feminidad difícil de ignorar.

Comprendió que por eso lo perturbaba cuando lo llamaba: viniendo de ella, su nombre sonaba… bien… le daban ganas de seguir escuchándolo… y eso que solo lo llamaba por su apellido. Si apenas había podido disimular su perturbación hasta ahora, y medio empezaba a acostumbrarse, no quería saber cómo reaccionaría si Kochou lo llamara por su primer nombre. Era una suerte que la posibilidad de que llegaran a ese punto de confianza fuera muy baja.

– ¿Tomioka-san? – lo llamó dudosa, con una nota de vergüenza en su voz. Giyuu volvió a ser consciente de donde estaba, qué se suponía que tenía que estar haciendo y la situación de la chica de golpe – No me digas que estas planeando algo – le increpó ya a la defensiva, con toda razón.

– Lo siento – se disculpó mientras cambiaba las ropas – no era mi intención.

Cerró la puerta antes de que pudiera crearse un malentendido -mayor- y decidió concentrarse en todo lo que tenía que hacer: Poner a lavar la ropa de Shinobu, inspeccionar el trabajo de limpieza de Tanjirou, verificar con qué provisiones contaba, revisar su buzón, él mismo quería cambiarse de ropa… Y realmente necesitaba ocuparse, ya había tenido suficientes pensamientos innecesarios e impulsos estúpidos ese día, lo último que necesitaba era añadir más.

* * *

Cuando Shinobu salió del baño, Giyuu se había puesto ropa más cómoda, hecho la mayor parte de sus pendientes y escribía la lista de compra. Estaba claro que su tiempo "libre" sería limitado y verdaderamente inconstante, por lo que quería dejar algunas provisiones para no encontrar su despensa vacía la próxima vez. Dentro solo había encontrado un par de latas de atún, una sopa instantánea y otra nota de Tanjirou disculpándose por tomar los perecederos que estaban a punto de caducarse, prometía reponerlos la próxima vez que estuviera en casa. Tomioka ya había decidido no cobrarle nada al chico, se lo había ganado y también le habría sabido mal que toda esa comida se hubiese echado a perder.

– Eso parece poco correo para todo el tiempo que has estado en mi casa – comentó Shinobu, refiriéndose a la pequeña pila de papeles que Giyuu tenía a un lado – ¿No tienes muchas personas que te escriban, Tomioka-san?

Giyuu volteó a verla, dispuesto a defenderse, pero esta vez tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo considerable por mantener su cara de poker. Aunque le había dejado un par de shorts, Shinobu había prescindido de ellos, al parecer utilizando únicamente la camiseta que, por suerte, era lo suficientemente grande para cubrirle hasta media pierna. Lamentablemente, gracias a eso la abertura del cuello dejaba a la vista una buena porción de su hombro y clavícula en la que era difícil no fijarse gracias a que su cabello terminaba apenas un centímetro antes de cubrirlo.

– Deja de mirarme – demandó ella, frunciendo el ceño y sonrojándose. Giyuu decidió volver a intentar centrarse en la lista y tratar de olvidar esa expresión.

– Es tu culpa – declaró de manera tajante. Lo del baño había sido su error, pero ella era la responsable de esto, así como del beso de más temprano.

– ¡No tenía opción! Los shorts me quedaban enormes y me habría visto demasiado ridícula. – fue su justificación.

Tomioka soltó un suspiro. Si se viera ridícula sería más fácil para él.

– Por allá está la cama – señaló vagamente en dirección a su habitación.

– ¿Ah?

– Ve a dormir.

– Tomioka-san, aunque agradezco tu ayuda, no puedo dormir en una casa ajena sabiendo que solo estamos nosotros dos y con estas fachas – declaró. Y Giyuu esta vez le dio la razón, él tampoco podría si le ordenaran dormir en ese momento – Estoy bien, solo pásame una revista o algo mientras mi ropa esta lista.

Pero el guardaespaldas negó con la cabeza.

– Te sentará bien dormir – se preparó mentalmente y la miró una vez más, esta vez centrándose en su rostro – aun tienes ojeras. Si Kanae-san no lo nota, ten por seguro que Kanao lo hará.

– No menciones a mis hermanas con tanta confianza – Kochou volvió a fruncir el ceño – Y ya te dije que no podría dormir, ya pensaré en alguna excus-

– De todas formas saldré ahora, así dormirás tranquila ¿no?

– ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Me dejarás aquí sola!? – contrario a la reacción que esperaba, Shinobu lucía preocupada.

– ¿Debería cargarte a la cama de una vez? – Giyuu necesitaba desesperadamente apartar la vista de ella, por lo que, en lugar de tratar de desentrañar que era exactamente lo que quería esa chica, decidió atacarla con esa propuesta. Rogando al cielo que su hipótesis fuera cierta y no se viera obligado a cumplir su amenaza: Por lo que había notado, no le gustó mucho que tirara de ella todo el camino. No sabía si se debía a que la había tratado como una niña o porque con ello dejaba patentado que la superaba en fuerza, pero supuso que una demostración mayor podría hacerla obedecer más rápido. Comprobó aliviado la veracidad de su teoría cuando la vio retroceder un paso instintivamente. Aunque su rostro volvió a colorearse.

– Tomioka-san, solo porque estemos en tu casa no puede– cuando Giyuu hizo ademán de levantarse, Shinobu retrocedió un poco más al tiempo que un ligero rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas – ¡Está bien! ¡Me iré a la cama, pero que sepas que no podré dormirme! ¡Simplemente me quedaré mirándote desde allá! – declaró dando media vuelta furiosa.

Giyuu disimuló un suspiro de alivio cuando ella desapareció de su campo de visión. Decidió terminar de ocuparse de la lista y el correo antes de salir.

Y pese a lo que había dicho, para cuando entró a su habitación a buscar su billetera, Shinobu dormía plácidamente envuelta entre las sábanas.

* * *

El ir a hacer compras ayudó a Giyuu a despejar su cabeza un rato, pese a que se encontró eligiendo algunas marcas de alimento que había visto en casa de Kochou en lugar de las que solía comprar. Decidió que, dado que empezaba a relajarse, no lo estropearía dándole demasiadas vueltas y se limitaría a echar en la cesta de compra lo que le pareciera necesario.

Cuando volvió a su apartamento, comprobó que Shinobu seguía durmiendo y aparentemente no se había despertado, por lo que se movió de manera sigilosa. Pensó que debería parecerle extraño andar con cuidado en su propia cocina, pero como no llevaba demasiado tiempo viviendo en ese apartamento tampoco se había familiarizado lo suficiente para considerarlo «su» hogar. Lo que si le causó cierto desconcierto fue entrar con la expectativa de que hubiese alguien esperándolo. No se concretó, por supuesto, pero el sentimiento que tuvo justo antes de abrir la puerta fue muy familiar, pero al mismo tiempo demasiado lejano.

Cuando compartía habitación con Sanemi no lo había experimentado, porque, a pesar de que compartían varias clases -estudiaban la misma carrera después de todo-, sus trabajos de medio tiempo hacían que rara vez sus horarios coincidieran por mucho tiempo. Sin mencionar que, dado que su sola presencia parecía irritar al peliblanco, no era como si pudieran intercambiar un saludo cortés al llegar.

Los tres años que llevaba viviendo en la ciudad antes de mudarse al dormitorio de estudiantes había estado viviendo solo en un pequeño complejo de apartamentos, por lo que los únicos "bienvenido a casa" que escuchó durante ese tiempo fueron de la casera, las veces que se la encontró, y de su hermana cuando lo visitaba por sorpresa. Cosa que ya no pudo hacer cuando entró a la universidad.

Realmente, llevaba mucho tiempo lejos, mucho tiempo huyendo. Tal vez ya era hora de ir pensando en dejar de hacerlo.

– Huele muy bien… – el murmullo somnoliento de Shinobu lo devolvió al presente. La escuchó mover una silla y acomodarse en el desayunador. Como lo más probable era que no se hubiese decidido a ponerse los shorts, decidió que no se voltearía hasta que estuviese preparado mentalmente – Ah, fuiste de compras ¿verdad? Bienvenido a casa, Tomioka-san.

A pesar de que al saludo le siguió un bostezo, Giyuu no dejó de encontrar la voz de la chica particularmente hermosa. Y realmente lo tomó por sorpresa con esa simple frase. Dada toda la hostilidad que había desplegado contra él las semanas anteriores y pasada la pequeña decepción inicial al volver del supermercado, realmente no esperó que lo saludara.

– …Estoy en casa – respondió con algo de esfuerzo, alegrándose de estar dándole la espalda, porque sus mejillas y su pecho se sentían calientes.

Por supuesto, para Shinobu, quien había vivido siempre con más personas, ese pequeño saludo no tenía nada de extraordinario. Y así lo demostró al seguir hablando tranquilamente.

– ¿Cómo sabías que tenía hambre? – Giyuu pensó que eso era buena señal y le alegraba escucharla incluso algo animada – De hecho, ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

El guardaespaldas miró el reloj del microondas y luego siguió cocinando.

– No sabía si tenías hambre, pero pensaba obligarte a comer de todas formas. – respondió – Y dormiste cerca de hora y media.

– ¿Obligarme? – el tono defensivo de Shinobu volvió inmediatamente – Vaya, Tomioka-san, te vuelves realmente mandón una vez estás en tu territorio ¿no? – comentó de manera ácida.

Giyuu tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado no le agradaba estar en malos términos con nadie, especialmente alguien con quien debía pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo, pero por otra parte estaba más familiarizado con esa faceta de Kochou, y cuando se encontraba a la defensiva era menos probable que hiciera algo que a él le provocara un impulso estúpido. Por tanto, decidió que lo más seguro era no dignarse a responderle hasta terminar de cocinar y servir las gachas de arroz que le había hecho.

– No se si soy mandón – admitió, después de todo, durante los últimos seis años de su vida la única persona con la que había convivido lo suficiente para preguntarle era Shinazugawa, y francamente no consideraba su opinión muy confiable – solo estoy haciendo lo mismo que mi hermana cuando era pequeño – explicó, dándose la vuelta y mirándola por fin. Mentalmente agradeció que el desayunador evitara que viera sus piernas, aunque la camiseta estaba más torcida, dejando casi todo el hombro al descubierto. Sin embargo, no dejó de notar que el descanso le había sentado bien, las ojeras habían desaparecido y tenía mejor color. Pero decidió que lo mejor era empezar a comer y centrarse en su plato como siempre hacía en casa de ella.

– Oh, tienes una hermana – el tono defensivo se relajó un poco, aunque sonaba algo confundida – ¿Es ella quien cuida este lugar? ¿No vas a esperarla para comer?

– Ella no vive en la ciudad. – aclaró, tomando nota de que estaba un poco más habladora – Gracias por la comida – murmuró antes de empezar a comer.

– Gracias por la comida – lo coreó Shinobu, pero a diferencia de él, siguió hablando – ¿Entonces no me equivoco al pensar que vives solo? – Giyuu se limitó a asentir, tratando de tener presente que lo mejor era no hablar de sus asuntos personales con alguien relacionado al trabajo – Es un poco inesperado… – murmuró Shinobu antes de tomar su primer bocado de comida.

– ¿Qué es inesperado? – preguntó con cierta reticencia, sabiendo que posiblemente estaba mandando a volar el pensamiento que debía tener presente.

Shinobu tomó un par de bocados más antes de responder.

– Que seas capaz de vivir solo – el guardaespaldas no tuvo más opción que mirarla, tratando de encontrar alguna pista en el rostro de la chica que le ayudara a entender su línea de pensamiento. No la encontró, pero ella si comprendió su interrogante – Es que te ves un poco torpe, Tomioka-san. – Kochou le sonrió sin ocultar su burla – La manera en que me trajiste aquí, me hiciste tomar un baño, dormir y que pensaras obligarme a comer fue tan brusca que es difícil pensar que estabas siendo amable – Giyuu sintió como si una enorme roca lo golpeara en la cabeza _¿en serio fue tan malo?_ – pero si lo pienso de nuevo, me sacaste de ese callejón rápidamente, me trajiste a un lugar seguro y estas cuidando de mi apropiadamente – la burla desapareció de su sonrisa solo por un momento – …porque tu hermana te enseñó como hacerlo. Es decir, de no ser por ella, quizá no sabrías que hacer en esta situación. Y de todos modos, viendo lo brusco que eres, seguro te prestas mucho para malos entendidos.

Giyuu frunció el ceño. Ciertamente, a veces tenía malos entendidos con otras personas -siendo Shinazugawa el primero en aparecer en su mente- y se encontraba un poco perdido debido a las circunstancias que los rodeaban -su "relación de trabajo" y sus estúpidos impulsos de más temprano- pero estaba seguro de que lo que hizo fue puro sentido común. Aun si Tsutako no hubiera cuidado de él de la misma manera, habría sabido que eso era lo que tenía que hacer… ¿verdad?

– No soy torpe – declaró. No tenía sentido dudar de si mismo a esas alturas. Shinobu soltó una risita, suave como el aletear de una mariposa, pero no menos burlona.

– Claro~ – el tono de su voz daba a entender que no se había creído nada – lo único que reconozco es que eres buen cocinero. – admitió antes de tomar otro bocado.

Comieron en silencio un par de minutos antes de que ella volviera a hablar.

– ¿Por qué no vives con tu hermana?

Una vez más, Giyuu se recordó su posición y que no era conveniente compartirle sobre su vida personal.

– No tienes necesidad de saberlo.

Kochou alzó una ceja, como si no pudiera creerse su insolencia al no responder su pregunta. Giyuu no pudo evitar pensar que quizá ya empezaba a hacerse a la idea de que estaba prometida a su empleador.

– Tomioka-san – Shinobu se enderezó y pronunció su nombre de esa forma clara y pausada que le confería madurez y feminidad. No estaba seguro si se disponía a ejercer algún tipo de autoridad o a negociar con él – creo que estas consciente de que ahora no puedo esconder ningún secreto de ti. Por lo tanto, me… – bajó la mirada y vaciló por un momento, luego levantó la cabeza y lo miró directamente a los ojos de forma decidida – me gustaría confiar en ti, pero no puedo hacerlo si no estamos en igualdad de condiciones. Es decir… tampoco intento hacer que me cuentes toda tu vida, solo quiero conocerte un poco… tal vez podríamos llegar a ser amigos – sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente al hacer tal propuesta.

Giyuu estaba realmente sorprendido. ¿Porqué ella estaba cambiando tanto la postura que quería tener hacia él en un solo día? Se le ocurrió por un momento que quizá fuera una treta o algún juego de palabras, después de todo, aunque lo había hecho sonar como si el hecho de que no pudiera ocultar nada de él no fuera una posición desventajosa para ella, en realidad era todo lo contrario. Quizá sería natural pensar que era ella quien necesitaba ganar su simpatía.

Pero la había visto mentir muchas veces durante las semanas que llevaba trabajando con ella: la vio mentir y confundir a sus hermanas -incluso a la excepcional capacidad de observación de Kanao-, presentar excusas y evasivas en la escuela, y por supuesto, recordaba perfectamente su actuación ante Douma el día que se conocieron. En ninguna de esas ocasiones, las mejillas de Kochou se habían coloreado como en ese momento, llevándolo a sospechar que estaba hablando en serio.

Lo peor y más sorprendente era que se sentía tentado a aceptar su propuesta, y no por uno de los impulsos estúpidos que lo habían atormentado todo el día. La realidad era que llevaba seis años aislado en esa ciudad, siendo incapaz, por una u otra razón, de encajar y acercarse lo suficiente a nadie como para poder ser amigos. Agradecía a todos los dioses por el desarrollo de la tecnología que le permitía comunicarse con su hermana y los dos amigos que había dejado en el pueblo de manera instantánea. Estaba seguro que de no ser por ello, esos años habrían sido increíblemente miserables. Pero había cosas de las que no podía hablar con ellos. Quizá le vendría bien tener a alguien en quien confiar que no estuviera tan lejos.

Y en realidad, llevarse bien con Shinobu, a quien tenía que mantener vigilada, haría sus días mucho más llevaderos.

Pero…

– Mi trabajo actual es ser tu guardaespaldas. Aunque no puedas pasar completamente por alto mi presencia, mi papel se limita a permanecer en el fondo y solo moverme cuando necesites ayuda. No veo razones para cambiar eso – afirmó, declarando de manera tácita que no pensaba aprovecharse de cualquiera de sus secretos – ¿Porqué me propones ser amigos?

– Porque yo no soy como Douma. – declaró frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, indignada – No puedo confiarle mi espalda a alguien que no conozco. Y más importante, no puedo dejar de verte como un ser humano en lugar de una herramienta que aparecerá mágicamente para ayudarme cuando lo necesite. – su mirada y su tono de voz se suavizaron, el rubor apareció con más intensidad en sus mejillas – Mucho menos después de todo lo que hiciste hoy por mí. Pudiste haberme dejado en mi horrorosa cita y disfrutar de tu tiempo libre, pero no, esperaste por mi sin saber cuando iba a terminar e incluso te has tomado la molestia de atenderme cuando me encontraba mal a pesar de que no te he tratado muy bien... – de repente inclinó la cabeza en una reverencia – No tengo mucho que pueda ofrecer para agradecértelo, solo mi amistad.

Giyuu no pudo evitar que la sorpresa se reflejara en su rostro. Recordó notar como ella temblaba en el callejón. En ese momento creyó que se debía al esfuerzo que acababa de hacer su cuerpo al devolver todo el contenido de su estómago, pero de repente comprendió que en realidad estaba asustada. Bajo esa luz todo su comportamiento tuvo bastante sentido: Shinobu no solo había estado sometida a semanas de estrés, ese día también había soportado la ansiedad y el miedo a lo que pudiera pasar durante la cita. Un miedo que se había concretado en alguna medida.

Y aun así se mantuvo en su papel hasta que creyó estar sola. Probablemente la había asustado al ir por ella y había hecho un enorme esfuerzo para no mostrarlo.

Pero al agradecerle y admitir indirectamente que se sentía en deuda ofreciéndole en pago su amistad, estaba reconociendo que fue importante para ella. Giyuu decidió que el inusual sentimiento de satisfacción que lo inundó se debía al sentido de deber cumplido: él quería ayudarla y logró hacerlo.

Pero más importante, comprendió que ella hablaba en serio. Probablemente, necesitaba a alguien con quien poder contar y sincerarse tanto como a él le gustaría tenerlo.

– Yo pienso que no es bueno mezclar el trabajo con los asuntos personales – la vio levantar la cabeza con la decepción reflejada en el rostro, por lo que hizo un gran esfuerzo para no apurarse y empezar a hablar de manera atropellada – y ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien me ofreció ser amigos, por lo que no estoy muy seguro de lo que debería hacer. – admitió – Pero si me gustaría llevarme mejor contigo, Kochou. – dejándose ganar por la emoción, no pudo evitar sonreír de manera mucho más abierta que esa mañana, cuando ella le dijo que prescindiera de usar el trato formal – Estoy a tu cuidado. – inclinó la cabeza en una corta reverencia.

– Soy yo quien está a tu cuidado, Tomioka-san. – Shinobu le devolvió la reverencia, luciendo una bonita sonrisa, muy parecida a las que dedicaba a sus hermanas, las que eran reales – Entonces~, empecemos a construir nuestra amistad conociéndonos un poco, háblame de tu hermana y dime quien se encarga de limpiar este lugar – pidió antes de tomar un bocado de comida.

– ¿Porqué te interesa saber quien se encarga de la limpieza? – preguntó extrañado.

– Simple curiosidad. – afirmó, encogiéndose de hombros, lo que causó que su vista volviera a fijarse en la porción de piel que su camiseta dejaba al descubierto – Quiero saber quien es la pobre alma encargada de recoger tu desastre – bromeó.

– Yo no hago desastres. – puntualizó, volviendo a centrarse en su plato para reordenar sus pensamientos y apartar la mirada de ella – Tengo unos vecinos…

Entre bocados y de manera resumida, le contó acerca de la numerosa pero amable familia que vivía en el apartamento de al lado y lo eficiente que le parecía el hermano mayor. Shinobu lo obligó a entrar en detalles con sus preguntas y afirmando que "así no se construye una amistad" cada vez que daba una respuesta demasiado corta o era muy obvio que evitaba mirarla, logrando que la conversación se extendiera durante casi una hora en la que terminaron de comer y lavaron los platos, antes de notar que la ropa de ella estaba seca desde hacía mucho tiempo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me hace gracia y me asusta un poco notar que los últimos ¿cuatro? capítulos transcurren el mismo día y posiblemente el próximo también XDu Me hace gracia porque hasta aquí todo me lo ido inventando sobre la marcha para que sirva de intro para lo que realmente quiero escribir y porque originalmente esto iba a ser un one-shot de escenas recopilatorias y ya llevo siete capítulos aun en la intro XD Me asusta porque creo que el ritmo del fic se verá aun más extraño con esto de abordar un mismo día en varios capítulos y después seguramente estaré saltando en el tiempo, además que se me terminarán las letras de la playlist y ni la he usado XDu en fin, ya veremos como sale esto. Igual creo que tendré que buscar más canciones porque parece que el fic está entrando a una etapa que no planeaba abordar...

No se si el cambio de actitud de Shinobu hacia Giyuu sea tan brusco como lo percibe él (después de todo, él no sabe todo lo que ella ha pensado) pero soy del pensamiento de que la pobre estaba aguantando mucho y se sentía sola, pero al ver que Giyuu se quedó ahí desinteresadamente para ella y la cuidó pues... no creo que ella sea desagradecida :'v Y confieso que no estoy nada segura sobre como describí la voz de Shinobu (soy mala describiendo), pero estoy de acuerdo con unas autoras que seguía en tumblr y publican en AO3 (en inglés) que decían que Shinobu seguro canta bonito, cosa que reforzaron porque su seiyuu Saori Hayami es cantante. En lo personal creo que solo he escuchado una canción de ella que no es mi favorita pero esta muy bien. Pero escuchando como interpreta a Shinobu, estoy totalmente de acuerdo en que debe cantar bonito y eso ayuda a mis propósitos, ya que tiene que ver con la canción que hizo nacer este fic y con la que aun no escribo :)

Por cierto, soy el tipo de persona que odia vomitar con toda su alma. Pasé cerca de un año comiendo muy poco por un problema de reflujo que hacía sentir que iba a devolver cualquier comida que ingiriera (no se asusten, ya estoy bien, mi estómago es pequeño pero ya puedo disfrutar del placer de comer) y lo que quiero decir es que... si alguien me atendiera como Giyuu atendió a Shinobu tal vez lo odiaría menos ;_; Ya se que Shinobu ahorita no puede reclamarlo pero... ¡SI ELLA NO SE CASA YO ME CASO CON ÉL! De hecho, me casaría con los dos XDDD

La verdad es que este capítulo iba a extenderse un poco más, ibamos a saber un poco más de Giyuu pero al llegar a donde él acepta ser amigo de Shinobu pensé que era un buen punto final y que realmente Giyuu no puede empezar a contar su vida así como así XD Además, como mencioné estaba "sobrecargada"... del punto de vista de Giyuu :'v Llevaba creo que tres semanas escribiendo desde su punto de vista y no se, supongo que como este muchacho piensa demasiado en un momento me sentí abrumada, soy una vergüenza, lo se u.u Por eso en el fic del tanabata volví a mi antiguo modus operandi(?) de no centrarme en el punto de vista de solo uno de los personajes, aunque creo que el narrador omnisciente no lo he perdido (espero :'v) y pues, lamentablemente no puedo cambiar eso en este fic ni en La vacilación del corazón porque ya los pensé con los capítulos centrándose en los puntos de vista de uno u otro (como en Atrapar una mariposa) pero trataré de retomarlo en los one-shots que tengo programados, para que no me vuelva a pasar lo de sobrecargarme u.u Realmente, ahora me pregunto como lo hacen las personas que escriben toda una novela en primera persona o.o ¿Es porque también narran en primera persona? Ok ya dejo mis divagaciones XD Lo que pasa es que aun no termino de leer una de esas novelas para mi otro trabajo XDu

Nos leemos(?) y perdón por las notas tan largas n_nU


	8. ¿Todo está bien?

Holis~ Esto tenía que publicarse el 10 de agosto pero, como siempre que estoy tomando ritmo, pasa algo que me rompe la rutina que estoy haciendo u.u Y para colmo llevo dos semanas sin escribir, así que la edición del próximo no estará tan bien creo, pero bueno... Como soy una lora comentaré que sucedió el domingo pasado, cuando me disponía a editar este capítulo después de terminar de ver al amo bonito decir que él no protege nada justo después de pensar en Rin y Jaken (XD) pues, llegaron a avisar a mi casa que mi papá había muerto en un accidente de lancha (o algo que intentaba ser una lancha) y uno de mis hermanos que andaba con él estaba desaparecido (ya lo encontraron, sin vida), así que imaginarán la semana que he tenido y porqué no he podido adelantar nada u.u pero decidí retomar la escritura y empezar por esto que solo estaba de editar como calentamiento, porque una de las últimas pláticas que tuve con mi papá fue acerca de mi sueño de ser escritora, le comenté de mis fanfics y él me alentó a seguir escribiendo aunque fuera por el simple placer de crear, así que, este capítulo y el one-shot (aunque puede que sea como el de Tanabata, que eran cinco capítulos pero los subí de una vez) que escribiré esta semana son en honor a él y a mi hermano. Y pido disculpas por comenzar con una nota tan deprimente n_nU

No tengo nada más que decir excepto que Kimetsu no yaiba le pertenece a la genial, pero malvada Gotouge-sensei~

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**¿Todo está bien?**_

Había oscurecido por completo, Shinobu no tenía tiempo que perder, pero tuvo que detenerse cuando se encontraron al jovial vecino de Giyuu en las escaleras.

— ¡Oh! ¡Tomioka-san, estás de regreso! ¡Bienvenido! – lo saludó alegremente el pelirrojo. Una vez más, a Giyuu le tomó un par de segundos procesarlo.

— … Estoy en casa. – respondió al fin. Shinobu no pudo contener una risita, y sin pesar demasiado en lo que hacía, comenzó a pincharle la mejilla a su guardaespaldas.

— ¿Qué sucede, Tomioka-san? ¿Tan aturdido te dejó la cena? – bromeó, le parecía muy gracioso que el ser saludado lo sorprendiera tanto.

— Oh, lo siento, no pretendía ser maleducado, estas ocupado – empezó a disculparse el joven vecino, avergonzado al reparar en que Tomioka realmente iba acompañado. Dado que siempre lo había visto solo, había tomado a Shinobu como una traunseunte más que quizá visitaba a alguno de los otros vecinos.

— No es ninguna molestia – intervino rápidamente Shinobu, pasando a codear a Giyuu – Tomioka-san, eres el mayor aquí, deberías presentarnos.

El sutil respingo que percibió en él, le indicó que acababa de sacarlo de un trance.

— Pero es tarde… – señaló.

— Tomioka-san… – Shinobu utilizó el mismo tono que estuvo empleando durante la cena para dictar el comportamiento que según ella debía tener como amigo y supo que él había captado su mensaje cuando suspiró y le dirigió una mirada ligeramente ablandada a su apenado vecino.

— Está bien – la resignación en su voz era evidente – Kochou, él es Tanjirou Kamado, el vecino del que te hablé. Tanjirou, ella es Shinobu Kochou, mi…

Antes de que Giyuu pudiera terminar las presentaciones, un par de estridentes y enfurecidas voces los hicieron estremecer.

— ¡MONJIROOOOOOOU! ¡TENGO HAMBRE!

— ¡TANJIROOOOOOOOU! ¿¡QUE HACES DEJANDOME SOLO CON ESTE IDIOTA PARA HABLAR CON UNA CHICA LINDA TÚ SOLO!?

— ¡Inosuke! ¡Zenitsu! ¡No sean maleducados! – el pelirrojo reprendió a los dos chicos que venían corriendo hacia él.

— ¡IIGGHH! ¿Q-quien es este tipo tan intimidante, Tanjirou? N-no me digas que intentaste coquetear con su novia y ahora estás en problemas – el chico rubio se escondió detrás de Tanjirou apenas vio el rostro inexpresivo de Giyuu.

— ¿¡Estas metiéndote en una pelea!? ¿¡Porqué no lo dijiste antes!? ¡El gran Inosuke se hará cargo! – en cambio, el chico de rostro delicado avanzó con confianza hacia el guardaespaldas.

— ¡Inosuke!

Mientras el mayor de los Kamado intentaba calmar a los dos chicos, Shinobu no pudo evitar reír y secretear con Giyuu en voz baja.

— No imaginaba que fueras propenso a los malentendidos a este nivel, Tomioka-san.

— Por eso prefiero no hablar mucho – admitió a regañadientes.

— Lo siento mucho, Tomioka-san, Kochou-san – se disculpó Tanjirou obligando a los otros dos a hacer una reverencia tras propinarles un suave cabezazo a cada uno – Por favor disculpen a mis amigos – luego dejó que levantaran la cabeza para aclarar en tono reprobatorio – ellos son, mi vecino y la persona que me contrató para cuidar de su casa, Giyuu Tomioka-san, y ella es Shinobu Kochou-san, la… eh… disculpa, Tomioka-san, no pude terminar de escuchar…

El joven Tanjirou preguntaba de manera tácita que clase de relación había entre ellos, y de repente su mente dio cabida a la posibilidad de que Zenitsu estuviera en lo correcto y él en ese momento estuviese interrumpiendo la cita de su vecino con su novia, por lo que empezó a ponerse nervioso.

Por su parte, Shinobu cruzó una mirada con su guardaespaldas. Estaba un poco dudosa, pero al ver que él también lo estaba se sintió mejor. Le sonrió para animarlo.

— Somos amigos – aclaró Giyuu. Shinobu agradeció que acabaran de establecerse en ese tipo de relación, en parte porque le avergonzaba y molestaba saber que despertaba curiosidad innecesaria cuando el pelinegro se presentaba como su guardaespaldas.

— Y hoy además vine a tomar prestada la ayuda de Tomioka-san – agregó al notar el nerviosismo del pelirrojo y la mirada suspicaz del rubio.

— Entiendo – sonrió Tanjirou ya tranquilo – estos son mis amigos Inosuke Hashibira y Zenitsu Agatsuma.

— Mucho gusto – Zenitsu también se relajó un poco, pero hizo una reverencia corta, aun algo atemorizado por Tomioka.

— Tch, yo quería tener la oportunidad de medirme con un tipo fuerte – refunfuñó Inosuke, haciendo que Shinobu se alegrara de omitir el trabajo de Giyuu.

— ¡Inosuke! – lo volvió a reprender Tanjirou.

— Lo siento, este idiota fue criado en las montañas y apenas se esta acostumbrando a la civilización – explicó Zenitsu, obligando a Inosuke a hacer otra reverencia.

— ¡Déjame, Monitsu! ¡Soy el jefe de esta banda! – protestó Inosuke.

— …

— No hay problema ¿verdad, Tomioka-san? – Shinobu lo codeó una vez más, pero él se limitó a asentir en silencio.

— Kochou-san es tan amable – lagrimeó Zenitsu, haciendola reír de nuevo.

Pero, al parecer Tanjirou le dio una interpretación a la actitud silenciosa de Giyuu.

— Chicos, no debemos molestar más, Tomioka-san mencionó que van tarde a algún lugar.

— Deben estar preocupados en casa de Kochou – volvió a asentir el guardaespaldas. Aunque se quedó viendo al pelirrojo, dudando – Pero… – luego miró a Shinobu – Kochou, lo siento, quiero hablar con Tanjirou, espérame un poco.

— Oh, no te preocupes, pueden hablar con calma, iré sola a casa. – las palabras no habían terminado de salir de su boca cuando Giyuu ya estaba frunciendo el ceño. Shinobu comparó este nuevo nivel de expresividad con el que había captado más temprano y se preguntó si se elevaría a medida que fuesen más amigos – Tus jefes finalmente te dieron una noche libre, deberías aprovecharla, tendrás más cosas que hacer ¿no?

— Eso no importa… – comenzó a replicar Giyuu.

— No quisiera entrometerme, Kochou-san, pero en verdad no importa. El deber de todo hombre es acompañar a una chica hasta su casa, aunque muera en el camino. Yo también puedo acompañarte. – Zenitsu intervino con decisión. Shinobu pensó que era adorable, pero en ese momento era una molestia para ella.

— ¡Y un demonio! ¡Tú y Tontarou tienen que hacer la comida ya! ¡Me muero de hambre! ¡Quiero tempura! – protestó Inosuke.

— Calmate, Inosuke… – intentó atajarlo Tanjirou, pero Shinobu, decidiendo que era la mejor opción que tenía, lo distrajo tomando sus manos y dirigiéndole la mirada de súplica que solía utilizar con kouhais y profesores.

— Por favor, Kamado-kun, convence a Tomioka-san de que se quede descansando. Él trabaja duro todos los días y hoy cuando finalmente tuvo tiempo libre, se vio obligado a ayudarme, todo lo que pudo comer hoy fueron gachas de arroz, comida de enfermo, y fue por mi culpa, encima quiere ir hasta mi casa. Me siento muy mal por causarle tantas molestias y me preocupa que no coma ni descanse apropiadamente. Por lo que veo, puedo decir que eres un buen chico, así que por favor, ayúdalo. Es un favor como vecino ¿si?

El quinceañero, pese a tener dos hermanas menores, no estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas se le acercaran a pedirle favores de esa manera, por lo que un tenue sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas y le tomó varios segundos procesar todo.

— Oye, Kochou… – Giyuu sabía perfectamente que se trataba de una actuación, por lo que no estaba dispuesto a darle gusto aunque luego lo acusara de mal amigo. Pero fue atacado antes de que pudiese protestar, desenmascararla o recordarle cual era su trabajo.

— ¡Tú! ¿¡Como te atreves a hacer preocupar a una chica tan linda!? ¡Debería darte vergüenza! – con su actuación Shinobu también se había ganado a Zenitsu, quien ya no le temía a Giyuu.

— ¡Que yo quiero comida! – Inosuke seguía refunfuñando.

— Pero Kochou-san tiene razón, Tomioka-san pasa mucho tiempo fuera de casa, así que debe estar cansado y tampoco es correcto que haga preocupar a su amiga de esa manera – reflexionó Tanjirou viendo a su vecino con preocupación.

— Yo estoy bien, ella es la que está enferma – sin saber muy bien porqué, Giyuu intentó convencer al muchacho para que estuviese de su lado en lugar de solo llevarse a la chica.

— ¿Lo ves? Ya está alucinando, como pueden ver, yo estoy perfectamente saludable – Shinobu no mentía. Gracias a los, algo bruscos, pero certeros cuidados de Giyuu, su salud estaba como nueva – eres tú el que me preocupa, Tomioka-san.

— Kochou… tú no conoces esta zona, podrías perderte de camino a la estación…

— ¡Hambre!

— ¡No la hagas preocupar!

— ¡Muy bien, está decidido!

Tanjirou podía ser un adolescente, pero también era el mayor de seis hermanos y sus dos mejores amigos eran las personas más escandalosas de la escuela, así que había aprendido a poner un poco de orden en medio del caos. Todos callaron para escucharlo.

— Yo comprendo muy bien la preocupación de Tomioka-san, ya es de noche y podría ser peligroso para una chica viajar sola, especialmente si no está familiarizada con la zona. – Giyuu y Zenitsu asintieron – Pero también comprendo la preocupación de Kochou-san, yo también me he preguntado si el trabajo de Tomioka-san le permite comer y descansar apropiadamente si tiene que pasar tanto tiempo fuera. – Shinobu asintió esta vez, luciendo una expresión preocupada, Zenitsu volvió a ver mal a Giyuu – Entonces, yo, Tanjirou Kamado, propongo lo siguiente: Tomioka-san y yo acompañaremos a Kochou-san hasta la estación, así al menos cubriremos el territorio que ella no conoce. Luego, regresaré a casa con Tomioka-san y cenará con nosotros, para asegurarnos de que se alimenta apropiadamente. Zenitsu e Inosuke se quedarán en mi casa preparando la cena ¿Qué tal? ¿Todos están de acuerdo?

— ¡Yo no! – Shinobu pensó que el único que protestaría sería Giyuu, pero en realidad fue Zenitsu – Aunque quiero ir a ver a Nezuko-chan lo más pronto posible, tampoco estaré tranquilo si no me aseguro de que una chica tan linda como Kochou-san al menos llega a salvo a la estación ¡Yo también voy!

— ¡Oe, oe, oe! ¿¡Porqué me están dejando fuera!? ¡Ustedes son mis subordinados! ¡Yo también voy! – Inosuke fue el segundo en expresar su inconformidad.

— ¿Qué dicen, Tomioka-san, Kochou-san? – volvió a preguntar Tanjirou, ignorando a los otros dos momentáneamente.

Giyuu miró a Shinobu con el ceño aun fruncido, pero ella no abandonó su papel de amiga preocupada. El guardaespaldas quizá comprendió que esta vez no lo dejaría salirse con la suya o tal vez razonó o recordó que si tenía más pendientes, porque al final cerró los ojos y suspiró resignado.

— Está bien.

— Gracias por ayudarme a convencerlo, Kamado-kun – el agradecimiento era sincero – ¿Nos vamos ya?

* * *

Llegó a casa muy pasada de la hora de la cena. Kanao le abrió la puerta, la miró un momento y luego se abalanzó a abrazarla con fuerza.

— ¿Qué sucede, Kanao? – preguntó sorprendida por la acción de su hermanita, temió que pasara algo malo o que hubiese descubierto algún vestigio de su malestar de la tarde.

— ¿Estas bien, Shinobu-nee-san? – murmuró la menor. Shinobu agradeció que tenerla tan cerca, de otro modo se le habría dificultado mucho entender sus palabras.

— Si, por supuesto ¿Qué pasa, Kanao? Me estas asustando.

— Es que… al volver Kanae-nee-san lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por ti y ha estado preocupada desde entonces. Yo pensé que no había problema porque igual estabas con Tomioka-san, pero estas sola, así que me preocupé – explicó Kanao – ¿Dónde está Tomioka-san?

Shinobu suspiró, preparándose para lo que se le venía encima.

— Entremos primero, para evitar que nee-san siga preocupándose. Además, supongo que me preguntará lo mismo.

Kanao asintió, pero tuvo miedo de soltarla, por lo que entraron abrazadas. En cuanto las vio, Kanae se unió a ellas.

— ¡Shinobu! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Me tenías muy preocupada! No sueles venir tan tarde ¿Y donde está Tomioka-san? ¿Acaso le pasó algo? ¿O tú estás herida? ¡No me ocultes nada! – la mayor no tardó nada en acribillarla con preguntas al tiempo que las abrazaba tan fuerte que a las menores se les empezaba a dificultar respirar.

— Nee-san… primero suéltanos, por favor – le pidió al tiempo que le correspondía el abrazo, ejerciendo una presión mucho menor en comparación.

Le tomó varios segundos que sus hermanas se decidieran a soltarla, tiempo que aprovechó para analizar la actitud de Kanae. Si bien era cierto que no solía llegar tan tarde, su hermana mayor no llegaba a alarmarse hasta ese punto o regañarla. Por lo general solo le preguntaba si había tenido algún problema o si había hecho algo interesante. Y en realidad lo normal habría sido que, si estaba tan preocupada, la llamara. Pero después del mensaje de Giyuu en la tarde, su teléfono no había recibido ni llamadas ni mensajes…

_Ah, la cita…_

Los dos cortos mensajes que había recibido de su guardaespaldas eran para informarle de la llegada y retirada de su hermana a la zona donde estaba teniendo su cita. No había querido empeorar o arruinar su estado de animo preguntando cuanto había visto Kanae, pero estaba claro que ya sabía quien era "el chico" y que no le resultaba nada tranquilizante.

Shinobu no pudo evitar sentirse apesarada. Pese a que no se consideraba muy romántica y hasta hace poco ni siquiera contemplaba la idea de tener un novio y mucho menos un matrimonio o formar su propia familia, siempre imaginó que cuando llegara ese momento Kanae la volvería loca comentándole los miles de escenarios excesivamente rosas que se crearía en su mente, insistiría en darle consejos para sus citas y trataría de espiarla con toda la emoción del mundo. A Kanao posiblemente le tomaría un poco de esfuerzo comprender tal alboroto, pero luego acabaría siguiéndola junto a su hermana mayor con una sonrisa discreta y bondadosa, secretamente Shinobu esperaba que terminara uniéndose a la sesión de consejos, no solo para ayudarla a inculcar algo de modestia y sentido común en la locura romántica de su hermana mayor, sino también como un paso más para su propio crecimiento.

Pero nada de eso podría ser ya. Estaba claro que si Kanae llegaba a espiarla, sería más por preocupación. Era probable que la aconsejara para sus citas si se lo pedía, pero lo haría sin entusiasmo y con recelo, deseando decirle que lo reconsiderara, tragándose sus opiniones para no herir sus supuestos sentimientos. Y nada de esto generaría un ambiente propicio para que Kanao se expresara más, todo lo contrario, estaría tan preocupada como lo estuvo al recibirla momentos atrás.

Además, Shinobu tenía muchas razones para querer evitar que la vieran o se enteraran demasiado sobre lo que pasara entre Douma y ella.

— Tranquilas, no me pasó nada malo – mintió en cuanto la soltaron – solo… me encontré con alguien y me entretuve demasiado, lo siento por venir tarde.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

— ¿Dónde está Tomioka-san?

La hermana mediana reprimió un suspiro. Recordó que la forma más convincente de mentir era mezclando algo de verdad.

— Le dije a Tomioka-san que podía tomarse la tarde y la noche libres. – comenzó – Imagino que tendrá asuntos pendientes de atender en su casa, ya que ha estado ausente por tanto tiempo.

— ¿Pero… no tenías miedo de estar sola? – preguntó su hermana menor con temor, olvidándose de tener tacto. Shinobu recordó la ambigua explicación que había dado para la presencia repentina de un guardaespaldas y le dolió el corazón al comprobar que las estaba haciendo preocupar desde ahí.

— Es que…

La mirada ansiosa de Kanae le indicó que era el momento de la distracción, sus próximas palabras eclipsarían la ausencia de Giyuu. Pero debía darles una reacción auténtica si quería convencerlas cuando llegara el fatídico momento de hablar más a fondo de su relación con Douma, debía fabricar su mentira cuidadosamente.

Por fortuna había aprendido que, si por ejemplo, debía mostrar una reacción alegre, el evocar un recuerdo feliz ayudaba a que se viese más natural. En este caso debía empezar a parecer una chica enamorada, debía pensar en algo romántico… así que eligió su primer beso.

— No estaba sola… – la elección probó ser tan efectiva, que por si sola hizo que sus mejillas se calentaran. Desvió la mirada centrándose en el recuerdo de como Giyuu la había sorprendido al atraerla y tomar sus labios por iniciativa propia. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar de manera apenada y algo distraída – estaba en una c-cita…

— ¿C-cita? – preguntó Kanao contagiándose de su sonrojo.

— Shinobu… – Kanae simuló sorprenderse, o quizá lo estaba realmente, a causa de la expresión que mostraba su rostro en ese momento, pero la conocía muy bien para detectar un ápice de incomodidad en su voz. Decidió hacerle un favor a ambas y darse tiempo para prepararse.

— Ya se que querrán saber los detalles, pero se los contaré mañana, me voy a dormir – anunció encaminándose a su cuarto a toda velocidad.

— ¡Espera, Shinobu! – la llamó su hermana mayor. Shinobu volvió a aferrarse al recuerdo del beso cuando otra punzada dolorosa amenazó con aparecer al notar que, efectivamente, ella no sonaba emocionada.

— ¿¡No vas a cenar!? – preguntó Kanao, tratando de retenerla.

— ¡Comí fuera! – al menos pudo decir una última verdad antes de encerrarse en su habitación.

— ¿Pasa algo malo, Kanae-nee-san? Pensé que estarías más emocionada y la obligarías a quedarse para hablar – la menor de las Kochou no tardó en notar el semblante decaído de su hermana mayor.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Si lo estoy… – Kanae en verdad quería estarlo y en verdad no quería mentirle, pero odiaba más la idea de hacer que Kanao se preocupara – es solo que me sorprende que siendo Shinobu como es, ya haya llegado a la etapa de las citas ¿No te parece curioso? – la menor asintió.

— Pero por la forma en que se sonrojó, es evidente que en verdad le interesa.

— Si… – Kanae esbozó una sonrisa reflexiva – como hermana mayor no puedo evitar preocuparme, pero debemos apoyar a Shinobu todo lo posible, Kanao – una vez más, su hermana menor asintió.

— Además parece que le ayudará a superar lo que le pasó – sonrió la menor con cierto alivio – aunque no me gustaría que Tomioka-san se fuera – admitió con su sonrisa decayendo un poco.

— En cualquier caso, dudo que Tomioka-san se vaya pronto – Kanae acarició su mejilla para confortarla. Luego, para animarla y distraerse de sus propias preocupaciones, decidió compartir con su hermanita la información de la que se había enterado casualmente esa tarde – Y creo que aunque lo haga, podrías encontrártelo si entras a la misma universidad que yo…

* * *

Pese al baño que había tomado y el tiempo que había dormido durante la tarde, Shinobu volvió a sentir el cansancio abatirse sobre ella al momento de acostarse. No era extraño, había tenido un día muy largo. Pero por lo mismo, también tenía mucho que asimilar. Y dado que algunas cosas tenían que ver con Giyuu, estaba contenta de haber logrado que se tomara la noche libre. Necesitaba su antigua privacidad para al menos serenarse.

Aunque dudaba poder conciliar el sueño fácilmente.

Pese a lo mucho que la agitaba recordar el beso que había recibido esa mañana, la voz preocupada de su hermana y el hecho de que no insistiera en saber más de su cita hicieron que su estado de ánimo se hundiera por debajo del suelo.

Cuando aceptó comprometerse en matrimonio con Douma lo único que tuvo en mente fue la incipiente felicidad romántica de Kanae y la seguridad que podría brindarle a Kanao. Pensó que, dada su naturaleza práctica, sería capaz de racionalizarlo todo y borrar cualquier sentimiento que le causara molestia. Pensó que su único problema sería aguantar a un tipo que se comportaba como un niño mimado.

Comprendió que tendría más cosas de que preocuparse solo al notar el carácter libertino de su "flamante" prometido, la dificultad de plantearle de manera convincente la relación a sus hermanas y sobre todo, la imposición de un guardaespaldas que salió de la nada. Pero incluso entonces, pensó que podría resolverlo todo utilizando una lógica fría y calculadora: solo debía tragarse su orgullo y su ira para soportar la condescendencia de Douma y encontrar una forma de mantenerlo a raya que le resultara interesante como un niño al que le plantean un reto, a sus hermanas podría ir contándoles pequeños detalles lo suficientemente adornados para que al llegar el momento de anunciar su matrimonio no les cupiera la menor duda de que lo hacía por voluntad propia, y para el guardaespaldas, eran pasos sencillos en teoría: comprobar que no se tratase de un aprovechado o pervertido, determinar si ejercía alguna otra función para Douma y dejarle claro que no le permitiría entrometerse con sus hermanas, o encontrar la forma de hacer que lo retiraran o lo cambiaran lo más pronto posible.

Pero subestimó sus propias emociones.

No esperaba que alguien con voz y expresión tan monótonas como Giyuu tuviese una mirada tan impresionante que, si no era cuidadosa podría quedarse cautivada por ella demasiado tiempo, apenas fue capaz de disfrazar su turbación de hostilidad. Eso no ayudaba a combatir el estrés que le causaba el hecho de no poder confiar en él y encima tener que convivir con él durante tanto tiempo.

Era una situación que había logrado sobrellevar hasta que supo que estaría a solas con Douma en su cita. Analizándolo con la cabeza fría, comprendió que el pequeño estallido que tuvo de camino a la escuela era solo miedo disfrazado que se escapó por la fisura que Giyuu abrió sin querer en su máscara de seguridad, y que él mismo parchó sin ser consciente al distraerla.

Sin embargo, su fachada fue debilitada de nuevo cuando lo obligó a confesarle el motivo de su preocupación. La reacción de su cuerpo en ese momento fue un anticipo de lo que se avecinaba y su instinto la llevó a buscar estabilidad en su guardaespaldas de nuevo. Al principio estaba convencida de que lo había besado más por distraerse o por orgullo, pero a medida que avanzó el día fue dándose cuenta de que el beso sí había tenido importancia para ella. Una importancia de la que se había burlado muchas veces en el pasado y hacía más vergonzoso el hecho de que el recordarlo le acelerara el pulso tanto como si lo estuviera volviendo a experimentar.

— Pensándolo bien, para haber sido un impulso, resultó muy útil – murmuró al tiempo que rozaba sus labios con los dedos y sus mejillas volvían a teñirse de rojo a causa del latir acelerado de su corazón.

El beso logró distraerla, pero el terror empezó a apoderarse de ella desde el momento en que vio a Giyuu hacerle una reverencia a Douma y alejarse. Tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad y repasar en su mente de manera desesperada todo lo que había aprendido y planeado para su actuación cuando su prometido la tomó por la cintura para conducirla al interior del restaurante.

Cada vez que él encontraba una excusa para tocarla el miedo en su interior crecía y se veía forzada a actuar de manera más melosa para disimular su incomodidad. Lo triste era que estaba segura de que Douma lo había notado y ese era el motivo por el que había alargado tanto la comida, le divertía verla intentando esconder su nerviosismo y llamando la atención de los demás comensales con su actitud. Si tenía suerte, lo habría tomado como una especie de circulo vicioso en el que trataba de evitar avergonzarse, pero causaba lo contrario al atraer las miradas. En realidad, ella solo quería apartar sus manos, darle un par de puñetazos y salir corriendo.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar su límite, recibió el primer mensaje de Giyuu. La sorpresa y el nerviosismo que le causó la noticia de que su hermana estaba en los alrededores, fueron opacados por el alivio de saber que él estaba cerca. No sabía porque o por cuanto tiempo estaría en la zona, y le había dicho que no podría protegerla si Douma decidía subir de nivel los roces aparentemente inocentes, pero el simple hecho de que cuidara de ella enviándole esa advertencia fue como un bálsamo que le ayudó a relajarse un poco y actuar de manera más natural con su prometido. Al punto de que estaba segura de que la había besado porque quería que retomara su actitud "avergonzada".

Había conseguido tomarla por sorpresa, sí, pero logró suprimir el miedo y el asco que le causó cuando otro mensaje entrante hizo vibrar su teléfono. No tenía ninguna garantía de que se tratara de su guardaespaldas, pero se aferró a la idea y se concentró en imaginar que era él quien la besaba. Quizá si no hubiese sido tan diferente, habría podido sumergirse por completo en esa ilusión -con Giyuu había terminado enfrascándose en una pequeña lucha por el poder, pero él la había atacado concentrándose en descubrir lo que le gustaba y dándole demasiado de ello. En cambio, Douma la había avasallado desde el primer momento, permitiéndole tomar la iniciativa justa para determinar su inexperiencia y luego guiándola para que hiciera lo que él quería-.

Por suerte, el beso había terminado antes de que la diferencia agotara su imaginación. Se había cubierto el rostro inmediatamente, muerta de vergüenza. Estaba avergonzada con Giyuu, por haberlo usado de esa manera, aunque él no lo supiera nunca. Estaba avergonzada por las miradas de disgusto que estaba recibiendo, sabía que no solo los otros clientes del restaurante la habían visto, el ventanal junto al que estaban ubicados también le habría permitido a las personas que se encontraban afuera ser testigos de ese momento "pasional" -y ella prefería por mucho la discreción-. Y además, estaba avergonzada consigo misma, con sus hermanas y con sus difuntos padres, porque, por primera vez había tomado plena conciencia de la magnitud de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba a merced de Douma, él podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella, porque su familia estaba salvando la compañía que sus padres y tíos habían construido con tanto esfuerzo. En otras palabras, estaba vendiéndose y en el momento en el que ese tipo quisiera, tomaría todo de ella y no sería diferente a las tantas chicas que ejercían ese oficio como medio de vida.

En ese momento se vio en la necesidad de aferrarse a la vergüenza, porque la mirada satisfecha que le dedicó Douma cuando se decidió a bajar las manos le indicaba que no podía darse el lujo de ceder al malestar que crecía en su interior.

Cuando le dijo que había sido llamado por su padre y que continuarían su cita otro día, el nuevo reto fue fingir que estaba decepcionada. Sus reverencias fueron de verdadero agradecimiento por su marcha. Tal vez lo había notado, o quizá en verdad el último beso que le dio en plena acera fue solo un capricho para avergonzarla de nuevo, pero alimentó tanto el asco, el miedo, la vergüenza, la tristeza y la desesperación que sentía, que ni siquiera supo cuánto tiempo se quedó ahí de pie, tratando de controlarse. Al final tuvo que darse por vencida y correr al primer callejón que encontró para tratar de aliviar al menos el malestar físico que sentía.

No le importó vaciar su estómago, no le habría importado si terminaba vomitando sus entrañas, todo lo que quería era dejar de sentirse tan mal, o de ser posible, dejar de sentir del todo. Pero por mucho que siguiera cediendo a las nauseas que la atacaban, no lo conseguía, apenas le parecía que podría terminar desmayándose a causa de la deshidratación. Justo cuando contemplaba esa posibilidad, la voz de Giyuu a su espalda la sorprendió y muy a su pesar la hizo recuperar la poca sensibilidad que había perdido, forzándola a tratar de controlarse para evitar que la viera en ese estado tan lamentable por mucho tiempo.

Había quedado tan debilitada que no tenía ni idea de lo que habían hablado. Era consciente de que le había dicho que irían a su apartamento porque recordaba haberse sorprendido y porque, en efecto, ahí fue donde la llevó. En el camino hizo todo lo que pudo por recobrar la compostura y le sorprendió percatarse por primera vez de que la presencia de Giyuu la reconfortaba. La parte suspicaz y desconfiada de su cerebro que aun funcionaba le decía que aun debía mantenerse alerta: Tomioka sabía de su trato con Douma y del hecho de que ella quería ocultarlo de sus hermanas, por lo tanto, también estaba a su merced, podía chantajearla en cualquier momento. Debía mostrarse fuerte, pero era imposible cuando él podía tirar de ella con tanta facilidad. Y pese a lo mucho que odiaba sentirse tan débil e indefensa, no sentía el mismo nivel de alarma que con su prometido.

Apenas había llegado a sentir vergüenza cuando, al sentir que empezaba a relajarse demasiado al tomar el baño y tararear para mantenerse despierta, lo había pillado demorándose al tomar su ropa. Pero no le había inspirado miedo para nada, pese a encontrarse en una situación demasiado vulnerable en ese momento.

— ¿Es posible que sea a causa de que ya estoy acostumbrada a su presencia? – murmuró mientras se daba la vuelta en la cama. Luego negó con la cabeza al tiempo soltaba una media risa – ¿Qué estoy pensando? Lo verdaderamente alarmante aquí es que me haga sentir reconfortada… aunque tal vez solo estaba demasiado aliviada. – agregó al tiempo que abrazaba su almohada.

Quitando los momentos vergonzosos como el del baño y el haber tomado la estúpida decisión de no utilizar los shorts que le había dejado -en el momento que Giyuu posó su mirada sobre ella, sintió como si la condenada camiseta empezara a encogerse para mostrar todo lo posible sus piernas, como si no fuese suficiente el haber tenido que usarla torcida para evitar que el cuello en "v" mostrara un escote demasiado generoso. Aun se preguntaba cómo había logrado mantenerse firme y porqué en ese preciso momento le había importado tanto verse ridícula frente a él-, el tiempo que pasó en el apartamento de Giyuu fue, por mucho, la mejor parte del día. Se sintió segura y relajada, incluso contenta. Estaba en la obligación de agradecerle, y en realidad, se sentía feliz de haberle pedido ser amigos. Y no solo por sus propias necesidades, sino porque, según lo que le había sonsacado esa noche, su guardaespaldas era una persona solitaria que no sabía cómo acercarse a los demás. Y dado que, no solo las atenciones que le había dado hablaban bien de él, sino que Shinobu tenía en alta estima a las personas que valoraban a sus familias, ella estaría feliz de retribuirle un poco al hacerle compañía, esta vez, de una manera positiva.

— Solo espero no malacostubrarme… – fue lo último que murmuró antes de sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Despertó por la madrugada, muy agitada a causa de una pesadilla. Aunque no la recordaba con claridad, sabía que Douma y sus hermanas aparecían en ella, por lo que un sentimiento de temor se instaló en su pecho y le impidió volver a dormir. Caminó por su habitación tratando de sosegarse o cansarse, pero no funcionó. Se asomó en las habitaciones de Kanae y Kanao, pensando que, tal vez si se aseguraba de que estaban bien, podría tranquilizarse. Pero no lo logró del todo, pese a contemplar sus rostros durmientes durante lo que le pareció un buen rato.

Finalmente, llegó a la conclusión de que necesitaba hablar con alguien. Pero no podía despertar a sus hermanas. Sabía que no se quejarían si lo hacía, pero no tenía caso, no podría decirles con exactitud lo que la atemorizaba y de hecho, no debía insinuar que Douma le causaba la menor incomodidad.

— Creo que en este momento el más indicado para hablar sería Tomioka-san – suspiró mientras observaba la hora en su teléfono.

Apenas se acercaba a las cinco de la mañana, era demasiado temprano para llamarlo. Ella suponía que se aparecería a tiempo para ir con ella a la escuela, así que lo esperaba sobre las siete y media. Estaba segura de que en ese momento estaría durmiendo.

Tras meditarlo por un buen rato, se decidió a enviarle un mensaje: "_Buenos días, Tomioka-san. Disculpa si acaso te despierto, pero, en nombre de nuestra recién comenzada amistad ¿podrías llamarme en cuanto leas esto?". _Luego se dispuso a buscar un libro que le ayudara a distraerse de la espera, pero para su sorpresa, su teléfono sonó pocos segundos después.

_— Buenos días – _saludó Giyuu, tan monótono como siempre, por lo que Shinobu pensó que tal vez estaba completamente despierto.

— ¿Tomioka-san? – aun así le costó un poco creerse que en verdad la hubiera llamado tan rápido.

_— Si, ¿que pasa? ¿No querías que llamara?_

— Si, si, es solo que me sorprende que estés despierto tan temprano – confesó.

_— ¿Y? _

— La verdad es… que tuve una pesadilla y quería hablarlo con alguien, así que puede que sea un poco largo – de repente se sintió como una tonta pidiéndole que la llamara por algo que sonaba tan infantil, al menos no le había dicho directamente sobre su miedo.

_— Douma – _adivinó él de inmediato. Shinobu reprimió un suspiro.

— Si… ¿tienes tiempo? No quiero sonar como si solo me preocupara por mí pero, no quisiera llegar tarde a la escuela – se reprendió mentalmente por no haber medido el tiempo que le tomó regresar a casa, así tendría una idea de cuanto tardaría él en llegar.

_— No hay problema, estoy llegando a tu casa._

— ¿¡Eh!? Pero apenas son las cinco – señaló sin poder creer que él hubiera llegado tan temprano aun cuando podría haberse tomado con más calma el volver al trabajo.

_— Pensé que alguna de ustedes podría necesitar que le ayude con algo antes de irnos._

Shinobu soltó una risita baja y pensó que, aun si él no se preocupaba específicamente por ella, era demasiado amable de su parte.

— Iré a abrirte la puerta ahora, pero quiero saber que pensabas hacer si ninguna hubiera estado despierta.

_— Esperar_ – declaró con cierto tono de obviedad que le sacó otra risa.

Cuando se sentaron el comedor y Shinobu se dispuso a rememorar lo poco que aun podía de su pesadilla, se dio cuenta de que hacía un buen rato el miedo que la carcomía había desaparecido.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Confieso que al volver a abrir este capítulo, la aparición de Inosuke y Zenitsu me sacó una risa XD La verdad iba a incluir a Tanjirito de forma diferente, pero luego me acordé de los otros dos y pues, salió así XD

Y bueno, ya hacía falta ver como realmente la pasó Shinobu :'v la verdad es que cuando empecé a escribir esto, no pensé llegar a tocar el tema de lo implica un contrato matrimonial(?) como el suyo y el impacto de que se de en esta época, cuando se supone que eso es cosa del pasado :'v pero bueno, al menos el hdp Douma le dio a nuestro Giyuu :'v

Siento que se me queda algún comentario, pero espero que a alguien le haya gustado el capítulo.

Nos leemos~

Pd. ¡Por fin terminé el día! XD


End file.
